


My Shine

by Im_Moon_Wang



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Moon_Wang/pseuds/Im_Moon_Wang
Summary: Les années avaient passé pour Eux, laissant leur Amour se développer loin des yeux acérés de la société. Mais les Mots sont souvent difficiles à libérer. Vie de groupe et vie de couple sont intimement liées. Et si l'avenir des GOT7 leur permettait de se dévoiler ?Jackbum (JacksonXJaebum)9/9





	1. Nouveau départ

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Je vous poste ici ma première Jackbum ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)  
> Bonne lecture !

  
Jaebum s'étira longuement dans la voiture qui le ramenait à l'appartement. Un soupir douloureux s'échappa de sa bouche. Le voyage avait été long et pénible. Il était pourtant habitué aux trajets en avion mais celui ci lui avait brisé le dos. Peut être parce qu'il était exténué, ou seulement parce qu'il l'avait passé seul, à se tourner et retourner sur son siège en pensant à ses membres laissés derrière lui au Japon. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il rentrait seulement deux jours avant à la demande de Park JinYoung et leur producteur alors que ses amis allaient bénéficier de quelques instants de vacances mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal loin d'eux. Il voulait être toujours près de ses membres, veiller sur leurs humeurs et douleurs qui titillaient leurs esprits fatigués.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur la ville alors que le véhicule se rapprochait de leur lieu d'habitation. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais la solitude à venir le terrorisait. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble et même si le groupe pouvait ne pas être au complet chaque soir, jamais un membre n'était seul plus de quelques heures. Cet appartement qui pouvait rapidement devenir trop petit allait lui sembler gigantesque. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il avait rendez vous dans quelques heures avec leur producteur et espérait réussir à se reposer un peu avant de le rejoindre. Il sentait que beaucoup de travail l'attendait durant ces 2 jours en solitaire.

  
Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur appartement, la première chose qui le frappa fut le silence, si inhabituel. Pas de hurlements provenant du salon, pas de Jackson pour lui sauter dessus à peine la porte passée. Un pincement lui titilla le cœur. Il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre à peine arrivé. Il inspira profondément avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Des miaulements hystériques l'accueillirent et 3 boules de poils s'élancèrent hors de la pièce alors qu'il rigolait doucement. Il déposa son sac sur son matelas et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendaient ses petits monstres à moustaches. Tout en les caressant, il leur servit leur portion de croquettes tant attendue et un concert de ronronnement résonna dans la pièce. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers les autres membres d'avoir accepté la présence de ses compagnons à pattes, ses petits rayons de soleil. Il resta un moment à les regarder manger mais la fatigue le rattrapa bien vite et il traîna son corps courbaturé jusqu'à sa chambre où il se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de son sac. Après avoir mis une alarme sur son téléphone, il ferma les yeux et espéra que le sommeil ne l'engloutisse rapidement. Il sentit les chats monter sur le lit sans bruit et se coucher autour de lui. Il essaya de se concentrer sur leur respiration paisible mais sans succès. Après un profond soupir et un grognement de frustration, il tendit le bras jusqu'à son sac et en sortit une peluche carapuce qu'il cala contre son cou. Il détestait ça, cette dépendance.. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à s'endormir seul et il ne se doutait pas à quel point c'était difficile à présent. Il avait besoin d'un corps chaud contre le sien, d'un souffle paisible dans son cou... Mais il devait se ressaisir. Ce n'était que 2 jours en solitaire, il allait y arriver. Enfin, la fatigue l'envahit et, enveloppé par cette odeur tant chérie qui lui manquait déjà et réchauffé par les petits corps doux de ses chats, il s'endormit.

  
*******

  
Un miaulement strident sortit Jaebum de son sommeil. Avec paresse, il s'étira sur son lit et se redressa en baillant. Nora monta instantanément sur ses genoux, en quête d'affection de son maître. Le jeune homme gratouilla la tête de son animal, le cerveau encore dans les nuages. Il attrapa son téléphone et consulta l'heure. Il n'avait dormi qu'une petite heure. Il soupira et fit les gros yeux aux boules de poil qui s'étaient lancées dans un concert de miaulements à peine avait-il ouvert un œil.

  
_ Je vous déteste.

  
Un coup de tête pelucheux lui chatouilla le nez et il se déclara vaincu, se recouchant sur la couverture. Aussitôt, les 3 chats vinrent sur son ventre et ses jambes, se frottant avec amour contre leur humain. JB se redressa contre la tête de lit, ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de dormir. Les 3 monstres lui avaient accordé une petite heure de répit, mais ils avaient décidé que s'en était fini de son repos. Il les regarda faire avec amour, les caressant de temps en temps lorsqu'un museau venait manifester son mécontentement de tant d'inactivité de la part de ces mains gratouilleuses. Même si la vie entourée de félins était difficile et presque synonyme d'esclavagisme volontaire, le jeune homme se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait fait des concessions lorsque YoungJae habitait encore dans leur appartement, son allergie rendant incompatible la vie avec les félins, mais depuis son départ, il avait retrouvé avec joie ses amours et se faisait tous les jours la réflexion qui lui serait difficile de vivre loin d'eux désormais, leurs habitudes s'étant réinstallées dans leur quotidien.

  
Encore engourdi de sommeil, il se prépara rapidement un bol de thé vert et sorti quelques gâteaux secs pour se remplir le ventre, lui qui n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Il alla ensuite s'installer par-terre devant la baie vitrée, préférant la vue extérieure que celle d'un mur et d'une télévision éteinte. La vibration de son téléphone le sortit de sa contemplation de la ville. Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage fatigué. Il avait déjà 6 messages en absence.

  
**Jackson :**  
Jaebumie mon cœur se languit !

  
**Jackson :**  
?? Mais pas toi apparemment.

  
**Jackson :**  
Si tu ne réponds pas, je vais me faire consoler par quelqu'un d'autre. Mark ? Bambam ? Mon cœur balance !

  
**Jackson :**  
C'était une blague.. Tu me manques Jaebum hyung..

  
**Jinyoung :**  
Hey. J'espère que tu es bien arrivé. Bon courage pour ces 2 jours en solo.. ! Peux tu répondre à Jackson s'il te plait ? Que l'on puisse au moins profiter de nos vacances ? Tu serais génial. A plus JB !

  
**Jackson :**  
Je me fais du soucis. Ça aussi tu t'en fiches ?!

  
Un profond soupir résonna dans le salon. Il aurait du envoyer un message à Jackson en arrivant. Il avait juste.. Oublier. Comme 90% du temps. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de lui répondre.

  
_ Vous me manquez aussi.

  
Avec lassitude, il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle de son bol. Le silence qui lui manquait tant lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis était en train de le rendre malade. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que son téléphone ne vibre sur le comptoir à côté de lui, déconnectant son esprit des pensées parasites qui le grignotaient.

  
**Jackson :**  
HA !!! Tu n'es pas mort ! Je te boude quand même ! Je m'étais fait une raison tu sais, mon amour, que je déteste, m'avait été enlevé dans la force de l'âge, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

  
Un rire secoua les épaules de Jaebum. Il était habitué, depuis le temps, aux crises de son ami. Elles étaient quotidiennes depuis leur rencontre et, bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Le caractère si plein de vie de Jackson était sa source d'énergie. Il se sécha les mains et répondit, un doux sourire sur le visage.

  
_ Drama Wang, veux tu me pardonner ?

  
**Jackson :**  
Dis moi que tu m'aimes.

  
Jaebum n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser parler ses sentiments mais il savait que son ami en avait besoin, d'être rassuré, que son amour pour lui était vrai et sincère. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être aussi démonstratif que pouvait l'être Jackson et essayer de s'améliorer au fil du temps. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

  
_ <3

  
**Jackson :**  
... Ça suffira pour le moment..

  
L'alarme de son téléphone explosa dans sa main et le fit sursauter. A la hâte, il éteignit le réveil et se dirigea vers sa chambre récupérer des habits propres avant de foncer sous la douche. Le stress commençait à le ronger. Il savait vaguement que le grand chef voulait le voir pour lui parler de la future voie qu'allait emprunter le groupe mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer légèrement. Tout était possible dans ce monde impitoyable qu'était la musique. Il finissait de se préparer lorsque son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

  
**Jackson :**  
2 jours... ça passe vite n'est ce pas ? ... :( <3

  
Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Jaebum. Il n'était pas le seul à mal vivre la séparation. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jackson était devenu de plus en plus dépendant de son leader et celui ci en avait conscience. 2 ans avaient passé depuis leur premier baiser mais le plus jeune semblait être amoureux de lui comme au premier jour, refusant de le voir s'éloigner plus de quelques heures et cherchant le moindre contact physique à tout moment. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il arrivait à lui rendre cet amour, handicapé qu'il était pas les relations humaines et sa nature renfermée. La boule au ventre, il lui répondit en enfilant sa veste et attrapant son sac.

  
_ Je t'appelle ce soir, promis.

 

*******

  
L'air frais de ce mois de Février lui fouetta les joues à peine eut-il passé la porte de leur immeuble. Jaebum remonta à la hâte le col de sa veste et s'élança sur le chemin jusqu'au building JYP. Il avait encore le temps avant son rendez vous et décida de flâner plutôt que de rester seul dans leur chez-eux à se morfondre et se ronger les ongles à propos de tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Les mains dans les poches, il passa devant les nombreuses boutiques qu'il y avait sur sa route habituelle, connaissant leurs devantures par cœur, citant même l'ordre dans lequel elles apparaissaient devant ses pas et prit même le temps de s'acheter un café pour se réchauffer dans le petit bar où lui et le groupe venaient de temps à autre. Mais il stoppa sa marche lorsque son regard fut attiré par une petite boutique dans le renfoncement d'une ruelle. Il ne la connaissait pas. Curieux, le jeune homme s'approcha de la vitrine pour découvrir tout un éventail de pierres et minéraux étalés sur un lit en velours. Tantôt brutes, tantôt montés sur de l'argent ou de l'or, ces objets étaient magnifiques. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la petite affiche explicative posée au milieu de la vitrine.

  
_La lithothérapie pour votre bien être._  
_Dame Nature a mis à la disposition de l'Humain toute une palette d'outils d'une diversité quasi infinie aux vertus insoupçonnables sur la guérison de notre corps et esprit._  
_Troubles et douleurs, lacunes et faiblesses, tout maux a sa solution._

  
Fortement intrigué, Jaebum continua son exploration visuelle pour découvrir les caractéristiques de tous ces éclats brillants devant ses yeux. Manque de confiance en soi, stress, mal de dos, troubles émotionnels, bouclier, créativité, ces pierres semblaient magiques. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et le sortit de sa contemplation. Jackson lui envoyait une photo mais ses yeux furent surtout attirés par l'heure. Il n'avait plus le temps de traîner sinon il allait arriver en retard à son rendez-vous et il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas faire attendre Park JinYoung. Jamais. A contre cœur, il reprit sa route en trottinant, se promettant de revenir satisfaire sa curiosité et pourquoi pas faire des emplettes dans cette petite boutique à l'allure sympathique.

  
Il avait 5 minutes d'avance lorsqu'il s'installa sur le canapé de leur salle d'entrainement, lieu où lui avaient donné rendez vous les supérieurs. Il avait enlevé sa veste, ne gardant que son pull trop grand dont il commençait déjà à étirer les manches entre ses doigts impatients. Il avait mis son téléphone en silencieux, ne souhaitant pas interrompre la réunion qui allait suivre sous peine de se faire réprimander. Park JinYoung n'avait jamais été méchant avec lui. Ce n'était pas un tendre, loin de là, mais il n'avait jamais eu à subir ses foudres et souhaitait les éviter le plus possible. Il l'avait déjà vu s'agacer contre certains autres membres et espérait ne jamais finir à leur place. Le jeune homme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit carnet à la couverture rouge. Son cahier. Le cahier. Les pages étaient recouvertes de gribouillis, paroles ou seulement des mots. Son échappatoire. Personne n'était autorisé à le lire, ni même le toucher. Lorsque les autres membres avaient découvert son existence, le jeune homme avait cru ne jamais réussir à les éloigner de ses écrits ; pensées intimes et personnelles qu'il gardait scellées et profondément secrètes. Mais il avait finalement réussi et avoir cette satisfaction de savoir son intimité inviolée le pousser à écrire un peu plus chaque jour et le libérer des non dits qui pouvaient le ronger. Il tourna machinalement les pages et tomba sur les quelques mots qu'il avait écrit lorsque ses sentiments pour Jackson s'étaient dévoilés à sa conscience. Hésitation. Peur. Envie. Désir. Ces 4 mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit à cette époque et il avait cru devenir fou. Il rigola doucement à la vue de ses souvenirs qui maculaient des pages entières. Heureusement pour eux, les hormones avaient fait leur part du travail et les avaient poussé l'un vers l'autre sans leur laisser d'autre choix que d'assouvir leurs pulsions d'hommes. Jackson aimait enjoliver l'histoire dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, parler de coup de foudre, d'âmes sœurs qui s'étaient trouvées sur cette planète, mais Jaebum, terre à terre comme il l'était, ne voyait en leur début d'histoire que 2 personnes irrémédiablement attirées physiquement l'une vers l'autre. Il était la Terre, Jackson la Lune. Deux astres différents vivant en harmonie, indissociables et indispensables l'un à l'autre.

  
La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila le visage de leur producteur et de Park JinYoung. Le jeune homme s'inclina devant eux et rangea son carnet l'air de rien dans son sac. Le directeur fit signe à JB de s'installer, ce qu'il fit en silence. La conversation débuta sur des banalités avant d'aborder le sujet concerné.

  
_ Jaebum, après concertation, toute l'équipe et moi-même avons pensé qu'il est temps de vous laisser créer vos propres chansons.

  
Jaebum cligna des yeux mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite avec impatience. L'adrénaline commençait à couler dans ses veines et il lia ses doigts pour masquer leurs tremblements.

  
_ Vous êtes des artistes désormais et nous pensons qu'il serait bénéfique, pour la renommée des GOT7 et, surtout, pour vous et votre développement personnel, d'écrire, produire et promouvoir vos propres titres.

  
Le cœur du leader s'emballa à la suite de ces paroles. Son plus grand souhait se réalisait enfin ! Fébrile, il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître et écouta attentivement son producteur qui prit la suite de l'échange.

  
_ On vous laisse le temps de vous retrouver et d'échanger entre vous. Nous avons juste préférer t'annoncer la suite des événements en seul à seul pour que tu puisses commencer à te préparer.

  
Le jeune homme acquiesça et remercia ses supérieurs en s'inclinant plusieurs fois devant eux, les mains toujours jointes. Son pouls avait considérablement accéléré. Jamais il n'aurait penser être convoqué pour cette raison ! Un sourire vint illuminer son visage sans qu' il ne puisse le contrôler, faisant écho à ceux de son CEO et de leur producteur.

  
_ Je te fais confiance, Jaebum, je sais que vous en êtes tous capables.

  
_ Merci beaucoup!

  
Jaebum s'inclina encore alors que les deux hommes quittèrent la salle après de dernières recommandations et en leur donnant rendez vous dans une semaine pour voir l'avancée du travail. Un fois seul, le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri de joie et sautilla sur place quelques instants, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir saisir leur chance et prouver leur valeur ! Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Les autres allaient être intenables. Ce rêve, c'était le leur. Ecrire et dévoiler leurs productions à leurs proches, leurs fans, au monde entier. Ils allaient rentrer dans 2 jours. Il n'en resterait que 5 pour se concerter et travailler ensemble. L'embrasement de ses cellules nerveuses le laissa un instant abasourdi puis il fouilla soudainement dans son sac et en sortit son carnet rouge. Il prit soin de choisir une nouvelle page, souhaitant marquant symboliquement cette nouvelle étape dans sa vie professionnelle comme personnelle. Ses écrits étaient sa vie, ses états d'âme, ses coups de cœur, ses colères et, bientôt, ils allaient devenir leurs chansons. Il inspira profondément et gravit sur la page vierge, le sourire aux lèvres :

  
**NOUVEAU DÉPART.**

  
Puis, il rangea le tout dans son sac avant de se lever d'un bloc et se plaça devant le miroir de la salle de danse. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux pétillants de son double et annonça d'une voix déterminée.

  
_ Im Jaebum, il est temps de faire ce dont tu as toujours rêvé.

 

 


	2. Soirée Bonheur, Matin Labeur

La nuit tombait lorsque Jaebum sortit du building JYP. D'un pas léger, il se dirigea vers le centre ville tout en sortant son téléphone de son sac. 2 messages, 1 appel en absence. Il ouvrit rapidement les MMS de Jackson, découvrant avec joie son joli visage souriant et coquin accompagné d'un "N'oublie pas de m'appeler quand le grand méchant chef en aura fini avec toi.. ;)". Le leader se mordit la lèvre. Dieu qu'il était sensible à ses avances, même avec autant de distance entre eux. Il préféra ne pas répondre pour le moment, attendant d'être chez eux pour être totalement disponible pour lui. Il vérifia ses appels et constata que son manager avait essayé de le joindre. Il avait lui aussi oublié de le prévenir qu'il était arrivé à bon port sans encombres.. Il pianota rapidement et porta le téléphone à son oreille alors que les bonne odeurs du nourriture lui chatouillaient les narines. Il avait décidé de se commander à manger, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de se cuisiner un repas une fois seul dans l'appartement. Il ne fallut que 2 sonneries avant que la voix de son manager résonne dans ses tympans.

_ Je devrais te passer un sacré savon mais je vais rester calme.

_ Hyung... Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi à peine arrivé et mon esprit a du mal à rester concentrer.

_ Je sais Jaebum.. La réunion s'est bien passée ?

Le jeune homme sentit un nouveau sourire fleurir sur son visage. Il était euphorique. Il hésita à lui parler de ça au téléphone mais se demandait tout de même s'il était lui aussi dans la confidence.

_ Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ?

_ Vaguement. Juste que vous alliez être beaucoup plus occupés dans les semaines à venir.

Alors Jaebum lui expliqua la situation, essayant de ne pas passer pour un enfant excité comme un soir de Noël. Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens et il se rendit compte qu'il avait loupé la boutique où il souhaitait commander son repas et revint sur ses pas.

_ Je suis content pour vous! Depuis le temps que vous attendiez ça !

_ Oui ! Ne le dis pas aux autres, qu'ils profitent de leurs vacances.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ils profitent ! D'ailleurs, je dois te laisser Jaebum. Les enfants veulent sortir. Si tu as un soucis n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, tu le sais.

_ Merci beaucoup hyung! Embrasse les autres de ma part.

_ Je te laisse le soin de le faire à Jackson, il est beaucoup trop affectueux à mon goût.

Le leader éclata d'un rire clair en plein milieu de la ruelle et raccrocha. Si il savait.. Il leva le nez lorsqu'un flocon glacé effleura la peau de son cou. La neige commençait à tomber sur Séoul. Ses yeux se fermèrent instantanément et il laissa les pépites glacées caresser son visage. Puis il se dirigea enfin vers la devanture colorée de son restaurant préféré et commanda son repas.

Le trajet de retour lui sembla interminable. Le sac de nourriture au bout de son bras était une exquise tentation et il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il mourrait littéralement de faim. Il laissa la porte d'entrée claquer lourdement alors qu'il se dirigeait sur leur canapé, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. A peine fut-il installé qu'il se jeta voracement sur le poulet grillé qui lui excitait les narines depuis près de 15 minutes et soupira de bonheur. La journée avait été pleine de sensation et son corps avait cruellement besoin de cette source d'énergie goûteuse. Il engloutit la moitié de sa barquette sans s'arrêter, tentant d'apaiser son estomac bruyant avant de se calmer et de se caler confortablement dans les coussins, les 3 chats autour de lui, guettant la moindre occasion de partager le repas de leur maître.

_ Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, vous n'aurez rien.

Un miaulement plaintif lui répondit. Les autres membres avaient déjà commencé à leur donner de mauvaises habitudes, leur offrant de petites portions de leur assiette à chaque repas où le leader ne veillait pas au grain. Et il savait que c'était souvent. Et que les coupables étaient souvent Bambam et Jackson. Nora se désintéressa bien vite de la table pleine et retrouva sa place favorite sur le dossier du canapé. Le portable du jeune homme vibra à nouveau alors qu'il se battait avec Kunta pour que celui ci enlève son nez de la boîte de poulet.

_ Ça suffit sinon je vous enferme dans la chambre !

Odd le regarda se lever prendre son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste et en profita pour monter sur la table discrètement. La petite boule de poils blanche réussit même à se faufiler dans le sac en papier qui trônait fièrement sur le bois foncé. Malgré sa petite taille, il avait réussi à monter sur cet énorme obstacle et avait atteint son but de chaton, posséder un objet de son maître. Objet qui sentait tellement bon pour son odorat affiné. Armé de ses petites griffes acérées, Odd commença méticuleusement à ouvrir la boîte à carton qui faisait presque sa taille. Que le monde était grand à vue de chaton !

Jaebum lut rapidement le message de sa mère qui lui demandait si sa journée s'était bien passée et si il était disponible pour une conversation Skype avec eux. Le sourire refleuri sur son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait dans sa chambre pour récupérer son ordinateur portable. Décidément, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui.. Pas même les nouilles éparpillées sur la table au milieu d'un Odd dégoulinant de bouillon. Il se stoppa devant le massacre, évaluant l'étendue des dégâts. Le chaton ne semblait pas s'être brûlé et c'était le principal. Kunta léchait le bouillon qui maculait la table, ronronnant de bonheur d'avoir enfin ce qu'il voulait alors que Nora veillait de son perchoir les enfants faire leurs bêtises en toute impunité dans le dos de leur humain. Le leader soupira avant d'attraper le rouleau de sopalin et la serpillière.

_ Faites des gosses...

Un rire secoua nerveusement ses épaules. Non, rien n'altérerait sa bonne humeur. Il posa délicatement l'ordinateur sur une chaise en attendant que celui ci s'allume et entreprit de nettoyer le chantier qui s'étalait sur la table basse. Odd faisait sagement sa toilette dans un coin, veillant du coin de l'oeil son humain ramasser son oeuvre. Il se méfiait mais ne sentait pas de colère émaner de son maître. Ce n'était pas une bêtise alors ? Satisfait, le petit chat descendit de la table en trottinant, reprenant son bonhomme de chemin jusque sa chambre.

La table à nouveau propre, le jeune homme s'installa sur le canapé, l'ordinateur sur les genoux et repris le cours de son repas tout en lançant Skype. Sa mère ne tarda pas à l'appeler et c'est avec un sourire rayonnant qu'elle salua son grand garçon qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

La soirée passa relativement vite pour le jeune homme. Il embrassa ses parents avant de se déconnecter. Ils avaient promis de se voir rapidement et Jaebum en était que plus heureux. Il jeta consciencieusement ses détritus et cala le couvercle de la poubelle pour éviter une catastrophe nocturne, oeuvre des 3 monstres. Il se dirigea finalement dans sa chambre, impatient de se coucher et de faire une vraie nuit. L'odeur de bouillon lui monta fortement au nez et il constata avec effroi qu'Odd s'était couché dégoulinant dans son sac. Il se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez avant d'attraper la boule de poils et de la mettre en dehors de la chambre avec le sac.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Vous allez dormir tous les 3 sagement dans le salon. Je veux plus voir vos têtes avant demain matin, à l'heure où JE l'aurais décidé! Compris ?

Les 3 têtes poilues le regardèrent en silence. Leur maître était fâché, ils avaient cherché.

_ Maintenant, vous allez laisser papa appeler papa et on se dit à demain.

Il ferma la porte après un dernier regard sur leurs yeux suppliants. Il détestait les punir. Il se faisait souvent la réflexion qu'il avait beaucoup plus de compassion envers eux que ses propres membres, avec qui il était intransigeant. Jaebum se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements et se glissa en boxer dans son lit. Il se cala à sa place habituelle et attrapa l'oreiller de Jackson ainsi que le carapuce qu'il glissa sous sa tête. Son odeur emplit instantanément ses narines, faisant battre son cœur solitaire. Il inspira un grand coup avant de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

_ Bonsoir inconnu, merci de ne pas monopoliser ma ligne téléphonique, j'attends un appel important d'un disparu.

_ Oh! Excusez moi alors je ne voudrais pas vous faire louper ce rendez vous nocturne.

_ ... Je te déteste réellement tu le sais ça?

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le cœur de Jaebum loupa un battement. Il avait laissé échapper la phrase sans même s'en rendre compte. Jackson couina à l'autre bout de la ligne et le leader se mordit la lèvre. Il le voyait se tortiller sur son lit, déchiré entre l'envie de l'engueuler et celle de lui sauter dans les bras.

_ Je suis désolé.. Mes parents m'ont appelé.

_ Hmm. Tu es là maintenant.

_ Oui je suis là.

Un silence apaisé s'installa entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, juste sentir la présence de l'autre dans le creux de l'oreille suffisait à calmer leurs esprits. Mais Jaebum en avait décidé autrement ce soir, le manque et l'adrénaline de la journée prenant le pas sur sa fatigue.

_ Tu sens? Je suis là. Tout contre toi.

_ Jaebum hyung..

_ Tu me sens ?

_ Oui ...

Bien. Jackson était réceptif. Le leader se mordit fortement la lèvre. Ils n'avaient que très rarement expérimenté ça.. Par gène et, surtout, par frustration. Jaebum était un homme d'action. Il devait toucher, caresser, lécher, mordre... Et le virtuel le rendait vite fou de manque. Il se concentra sur le souffle déjà saccadé de son amant à l'autre bout du téléphone... Si loin de lui.

_ Où est-ce que tu es ?

_ Dans ma chambre d'hôtel.. Seul.. Dans les draps froids que tu as quitté hier soir...

Ces draps qu'ils avaient martyrisé toute la nuit, s'enivrant l'un de l'autre en prévision de ces 2 jours de séparation. Jaebum revoyait le visage extatique de son amour, ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par les baisers qui lui avaient infligé, son corps recouvert de sueur qui glissait contre le sien. Un murmure lui électrisa les sens.

_ Ne me laisse pas comme ça Jaebum, je te préviens.

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres du leader. Il allait le rendre fou, il s'en faisait la promesse.

***********

Jaebum soupira pour la énième fois en sortant un à un les vêtements recouverts de bouillon de la veille. Appuyé contre le meuble de la buanderie, il jetait du bout des doigts t-shirts et sous-vêtements dans le grand tambour, les yeux noirs plantés dans ceux d'Odd qui, l'esprit aussi pur qu'un enfant venant de naître, regarder s'affairer en ronronnant son humain préféré. Les boules de poils avaient passé quelques jours seuls et le petit chaton blanc avait mal vécu le manque de câlins. Nora lui avait léché les oreilles mais ce n'était pas pareil. Alors, il avait décidé de suivre son maître partout. Jusque dans les toilettes, ce qui faisait souvent râler l'humain.

Le jeune homme jeta son sac à présent vide dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers les autres chambres. Tant qu'à faire une lessive, autant que tout le monde y soit gagnant. Il ramassa à la hâte le panier de linge sale de la chambre de la Maknae Line, refusant catégoriquement de mettre plus d'un orteil dans ce fourbi enseveli de vêtements et autres choses qu'il refusait de découvrir. La chambre de Jinyoung était impeccablement rangée, comme à son habitude. Il récupéra l'unique chemise sale et se dirigea vers la chambre de Mark où il trouva quelques affaires sales éparpillées autour du panier à linge. Il râlait sur ces gamins d'amis lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre récupérer les affaires de Jackson qui débordaient comme d'habitude de partout. La mort dans l'âme, il ramassa à la volée tout ce qui traînait et y fourra sans ménagement dans la machine à laver. Ça allait barder quand tout le monde allait rentrer.

Le leader était installé dans le salon lorsque son téléphone vibra. Son cahier ouvert devant lui et de nombreuses feuilles volantes éparpillées sur la table, il avait commencé à faire du tri dans ses écrits. Il regardait les mots se succéder de son écriture hachée sur ces pages blanches et sentait l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge. Ces mots, il les avait écrits pour Jackson. Ces phrases pleines de sentiments étaient pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme se grignota les doigts. Ce cahier était son jardin secret et il ne savait pas si il était prêt à le dévoiler au monde entier. Et encore moins au principal intéressé. Lui, si renfermé et avare du point de vue affectif, allait devoir ouvrir son cœur, exposer son amour aux yeux de tous. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois et le sortit de ses interrogations.

 **Jackson :**  
Je suis au bord du gouffre. Je n'ai plus rien qui ait ton odeur près de moi, je me sens seul.

 **Jinyoung :**    
Pitié, n'attend pas aussi longtemps qu'hier pour lui répondre sinon je le tue et plaiderait la folie. Les 4 autres sont prêts à me couvrir je te préviens.

Un rire secoua ses épaules. Il imaginait la scène et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Jackson adorable avec ses réactions d'adolescente. Il allait répondre lorsqu'il reçut une photo de son amour, les yeux pleins de fausses larmes et les autres membres derrière lui faisant semblant de l'étrangler. Cette fois, un rire franc sortit de sa gorge. Il avait été énormément chamboulé lorsque sa relation avec Jackson avait été découvert par les autres. Le leader avait préféré garder le secret, ne voulant pas créer des conflits au sein du groupe. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence que la discrétion n'était pas leur point fort à l'abri de l'appartement. Youngjae avait été le premier à venir lui en parler, lui souhaitant d'être heureux avec leur ami et surtout de vivre leur histoire sans se soucier d'eux. S'en était suivie une soirée discussion avec le groupe au complet, chacun exprimant son opinion sur la situation qui avait été accueillie avec joie par la totalité. Au début timide et mal à l'aise, Jaebum avait su prendre sur lui et répondre aux demandes d'affection de Jackson en présence des autres.

_ Un jour à tenir Jackson..! Sois sage et tu auras un cadeau.

 **Jackson :**  
Les autres sont en train de lire par dessus mon épaule donc OK JE SERAIS SAGE. Comme ça tout le monde est content!!

 **Jackson :**  
Mais mon cadeau a intérêt à être aussi chaud qu'hier soir...! :p

Une bouffée de chaleur traversa Jaebum au souvenir de la nuit dernière. Il avait détesté ne pas pouvoir le toucher et la frustration accumulée promettait des retrouvailles explosives.

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire chéri...

 **Jackson :**  
DEMAIN. Omg demain.

_ Prépare tes arrières.

 **Jinyoung :**  
Arrêtez tous de suite.

_ C'est toi qui m'a demandé de ne pas l'ignorer.

 **Bambam :**  
Des enfants sont dans la salle! *mains sur les yeux de Yugyeom*

_ Arrêtez votre comédie les deux gamins, je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes pas aussi prudes que votre âge le laisse supposer ! ET ARRÊTEZ DE LIRE PAR DESSUS L'ÉPAULE DE JACKSON.

Le jeune homme finit par laisser son téléphone de côté, reprenant son rôle de leader au sérieux. Il savait qu'il allait avoir une centaine de SMS non lus de Jackson en le reprenant mais il devait travailler.

Il passa la matinée à fouiller et arranger les chansons dans son cahier. Certaines étaient déjà quasiment abouties, d'autres méritaient quelques corrections et arrangements. Mais il était globalement confiant sur la suite des événements. Il était prêt à présenter des textes et il espérait que certains soient retenus. Quant aux textes plus personnels... Il attendrait le bon moment. 


	3. Faiblesse Tendresse

Lorsque Jaebum sortit enfin la tête de son carnet, l'après midi était bien entamée. Il n'avait pas mangé, trop immergé dans ses souvenirs et sentiments, et avait préférer coucher sur le papier ces mots qui tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à le rendre fou de manque. Il ne comprenait pas comment son coeur pouvait ressentir un tel vide. 2 jours! Ce n'était pourtant pas si long! Le leader poussa un énorme soupir avant de déplier son corps endolori. Aussitôt, 3 têtes poilues firent leur apparition dans le salon, prenant la température quand à l'humeur de leur maître. Il était en colère hier soir et l'idée de repasser une nuit si loin du lit douillet de leur humain les embêtait. Le premier à bouger fut Odd. Il avait besoin d'être prêt de lui, son coeur de chaton impatient n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avança en trottinant vers Jaebum qui était occupé à ramasser ses papiers sur la table interdite et hésita à grimper dessus. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'elle avait en rapport avec le fait qu'ils aient passé la nuit dans le salon froid. Alors, avec toute la délicatesse que pouvaient lui prodiguer ses griffes en pointe d'aiguille, il grimpa avec la rapidité de l'éclair sur le pantalon de JB qui poussa un hurlement de surprise. 

Jaebum soupira encore lorsque la tête blanche vint lui chatouiller le nez. Odd était vraiment le pire des 3 gamins. Mais il était bébé et ses grands yeux bleus faisaient oublier toutes les bêtises du monde. Le jeune homme fit attention en se penchant pour ramasser son carnet, sa jambe droite était déjà lacérée, il valait mieux éviter de se faire déchirer la peau du cou. Il cacha son carnet à sa place habituelle, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les 2 autres chats sur les talons.

_ Je ne me suis pas occupé de vous aujourd'hui, je sais.

Pour se faire pardonner, il plongea la main dans le petit pot contenant les friandises et les 3 furent au garde à vous en un instant. Odd sauta sur le comptoir, arrachant au passage un bout de peau découverte. Dépité, le cou en feu, Jaebum leur donna à chacun une part et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain dans l'optique de désinfecter sa plaie. Il avait l'habitude. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Ses cheveux aux reflets acajous retombaient en mèches éparses sur son front clair et de profondes crevasses sombres soulignées ses yeux fatigués. Il passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux et fit craquer sa nuque. Il était encore courbaturé de son trajet de la veille et la nuit n'avait pas été réparatrice. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois, cherchant la chaleur du corps de Jackson, son odeur, son souffle chaud et régulier. Il ferma un instant ses paupières. Ses yeux le piquaient et ça, il ne s'y attendait pas. Jaebum ne pleurait presque jamais. Il était le leader, ce pilier sur lequel les autres s'appuyaient et il refusait de montrer une once de faiblesse à ses membres. Mais aujourd'hui, seul dans leur appartement vide et horriblement silencieux, il laissa couler une larme. Elle glissa le long de sa joue, emportant avec elle les peurs et angoisses accumulées, la fatigue et le manque qui lui rongeaient le corps et l'esprit. Ses parents lui manquaient, ses amis lui manquaient.. son amour lui manquait. Un rire crispé résonna dans la salle de bain. Silencieux, les 3 chats regardaient leur maître. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Souvent, ils allaient réconforter Jackson ou Mark mais jamais leur humain. Jaebum souffla un grand coup avant de relever la tête. Il plongea dans son regard humide à travers le miroir. Ce regard d'un homme encore jeune grandissant trop vite. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les chats, assis dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Pas un mot à Jackson d'accord ? Il serait bien trop heureux de savoir qu'il me manque autant. Compris les monstres?

Jaebum rigola tout seul. Il devait passer pour un fou à parler à ses chats. Mais il avait besoin d'eux pour évacuer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire ou ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre. Il ne se sentait pas jugé et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il était seul lorsqu'il avait du s'avouer amoureux d'un autre homme. Peut être son coeur serait il moins froid si l'occasion de vider son sac à une oreille attentive s'était présentée à ce moment là. Sans un dernier regard pour son reflet, il sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à continuer cette journée lourde en émotion. Sa carapace était revenue.

***********

L'état du frigo lui glaça le corps. Le néant. Vide. Rien. Figé, il laissa la porte se refermer en un petit grincement sinistre. Certains jours, il détestait être le leader et chaperonner cette bande d'enfants fuyant leur responsabilités d'adultes. La mort dans l'âme, il partit s'habiller chaudement. Il était encore de corvée courses. Il se demanda juste comment allait il pouvoir remplir les placards avec ses 2 seuls bras. Hésitant, il pianota sur son téléphone et le porta finalement à l'oreille. La voix grave de son ancien manager résonna dans la foulée.

_ Oui Jaebum?

_ Salut Noyoung... Je m'excuse de te déranger.. 

_ Pas de soucis!

Jaebum se mordit la lèvre en triturant les poignets en tissus des sacs de course. Odd se jeta dedans en voyant l'affreux sac gigoter sous son nez de chaton joueur et le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais il n'aurait la paix. 

_ J'aurais besoin de toi.. Je suis tout seul à l'appartement et je ne sais pas qui appeler, je suis un peu perd..

_ Tu veux que je vienne ?

_ .. S'il te plait. 

_ J'arrive.

La tonalité de fin d'appel claqua alors qu'un sourire reconnaissant naissait sur le visage du jeune homme. Noyoung était et resterait comme un père pour lui. Il avait été son manager à l'époque de JJ Project et les avait aidé, Jinyoung et lui, à grandir dans ce monde délicat. Lorsque GOT7 avait été créé, il avait pris le relais, troquant 2 gentils jeunes hommes contre 7 gamins. Jaebum lui avait toujours voué une admiration sans faille, le voyant gérer 7 garnement sans jamais hausser la voix ni laisser entrevoir un soupçon d'énervement. Puis, leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, Seunghoon prenant la responsabilité du groupe alors que Noyoung s'envolait vers de nouveau projets, certainement beaucoup moins épuisants nerveusement. Mais ils avaient gardé contact et se voyaient de temps à autre, ce qui faisait le plus grand bien au leader et plaisir à l'ancien manager qui s'était réellement attaché à ce fils de substitution. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Jaebum s'élança dans l'entrée de l'appartement et s'emmitoufla dans sa grosse écharpe. Les corvées ne lui faisaient plus aussi peur finalement. 

La neige avait recouvert la ville lorsque les deux hommes pénètrent dans la boutique aux odeurs alléchantes. Jaebum ébouriffa sa tignasse acajou envoyant voler une multitudes de perles glacées alors que Noyoung retirait son bonnet, les joues rougies par le vent glacial. L'ancien manager regarda son protégé retirer ses gants et se lancer dans les allées qu'il connaissait par coeur, les sacs pendus à son bras, prêts à être remplis. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était tellement fier du chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Même si le jeune homme doutait souvent de sa capacité de leadership, Noyoung avait toujours cru en lui. Il avait le charisme, la force de caractère et l'attitude pour ce rôle. Ses membres, amis, l'adoraient et ne se privaient pas de le dire et redire pour qu'il se rentre ce fait dans son crâne mais en vain. Jaebum était et resterait un éternel insatisfait de sa propre personne. Il s'avança vers lui et lui prit les sacs des mains pour lui laisser plus de liberté de choisir ce qu'il souhaitait. Un sourire rayonnant lui répondit. 

_ Ça fait plaisir de te voir Jaebum.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête alors qu'il remplissait un des sacs de légumes frais. Il se sentait coupable de l'appeler seulement lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide. Un peu honteux, JB plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme.

_ Je suis un égoïste..

_ Arrête ça gamin. Tes journées sont remplies au moins 3 fois plus que les miennes.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Absolument pas.

Noyong passa sa main dans la crinière du  jeune homme qui sentit ses joues chauffer et ronchonna. Il n'aimait pas demander de l'aide, il détestait même ça au plus haut point. Jamais il ne demandait aux autres membres et encore moins au manager. L'homme le bouscula de son épaule.

_ J'ai pas toute la journée par contre alors dépêche toi de remplir ces gros sacs pour les affamés. 

Jaebum s'inclina avant de continuer ses emplettes. Il choisit avec soin les ingrédients, songeant déjà au repas qu'il allait cuisiner aux autres pour leur retour. Le tofu et le porc vinrent accompagner les légumes déjà sélectionnés ainsi que les paquets de nouilles. Bientôt, les sacs furent bien remplis et c'est chargés comme des mules que les deux hommes rentrèrent à l'appartement après avoir réglé au vieil homme qui tenait la petite boutique. Jaebum était  un habitué, privilégiant la qualité à l'économie. Il était celui qui cuisinait le plus à l'appartement et refusait catégoriquement de travailler des produits de piètre qualité. Il arrivait souvent qu'il sacrifie une partie de ses économies pour le bien être des papilles des autres et des siennes. Mais n'étant pas dépensier, Jaebum avait fait son choix. La bonne nourriture avant toute chose. 

Arrivés au chaud, ils rangèrent les courses rapidement après avoir mis à chauffer la bouilloire. La neige avait gagné en épaisseur et serait rapidement impraticable et Jaebum refusait de laisser repartir dans le froid son ancien manager avant qu'il ne se soit un minimum réchauffé. L'homme était assis sur le canapé, les chats autour de lui, le regardant de leurs grands yeux curieux lorsque le téléphone du chanteur vibra sur la table basse. Occupé à préparer le thé, Jaebum ne détourna pas les yeux de sa tâche, surtout qu'Odd semblait de plus en plus intéressé par ses gestes, passant de l'inconnu à son maître de ses yeux innocents. Il ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'histoire du bouillon.

_ Tu peux répondre si ça a l'air urgent.

_ Je ne sais pas. En nom de contact il y a que des coeurs. 

Jaebum se figea. Jackson s'amusait à changer son nom dans les contacts de son leader et celui-ci, épuisé de lutter contre l'infatigable Wang, avait fini par abdiquer. Mais ce qui se voulait être une pique rigolote s'était transformée à maintes reprises en une couverture. Ainsi, personne ne connaissait l'identité de la personne qui détenait son coeur.

_ Alors tu peux laisser sonner.

_ Tu en as des manières de traiter les filles..

Un rire crispé s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme qui arriva avec les bols de thé chaud. Les yeux baissés, il plongea son nez dans le sien, se brûlant la langue au passage mais ne broncha pas. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant de sa relation avec Jackson. Hormis les membres, seuls leurs parents respectifs étaient dans la confidence. Il était primordial pour eux, pour le groupe, de garder le secret. Un scandale aurait bien vite fait d'éclater et de salir la réputation des GOT7 et de JYP en général. Un silence s'installa entre les 2 hommes et le chanteur se sentit vite mal à l'aise. 

_ Tu veux en parler?

_ Non.

_ Ça a le mérite d'être clair!

Le jeune homme rougit. Il avait répondu avec précipitation et s'en voulu. C'était la meilleure des façons d'attirer l'attention. Mais Noyoung ne releva pas, connaissant le leader et ses besoins de secret et termina rapidement son bol de thé alors que le soleil déclinait fortement à l'horizon. 

_ Je vais te laisser gamin. Si tu as besoin de moi surtout n'hésite pas et ne t'en veux pas de demander de l'aide. C'est humain.

Touché et encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, le chanteur s'inclina en le remerciant alors que l'homme enfilait sa veste, Odd sur les talons, miaulant à tue tête. JB passant rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux en consultant du coin de l'il le message que venait de lui envoyer son mystérieux interlocuteur.

_JacksonNie a besoin de son Jaebumie ! <3_

Il avait eu chaud. Il fit un dernier au revoir à Noyoung et claqua la porte avant de s'étaler sur le canapé, le coeur lourd. Certains jours, le poids de cette relation secrète semblait l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait pas parler de son manque, de son envie de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Alors il prenait son mal en patience, encaissait sa frustration avant de l'évacuer dans l'urgence lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Son ventre gronda et le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la journée sans avaler le moindre aliment. Soudain affamé, il s'élança dans la cuisine et entreprit de se cuisiner des nouilles sautées aux légumes. Son esprit et ses mains allaient être occupés pendant un temps et c'était ce qui lui fallait. 

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps lorsque Jaebum s'installa sur le canapé, les chats collés contre ses jambes. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper son ordinateur avant qu'une boule de poils blanche ne s'installe sur son ventre plein. Il avait reçu un message de Jinyoung, lui demandant s'il était disponible pour une soirée Skype avec eux, les enfants se languissaient de leur père. A peine eut-il accepté la demande de conversation qu'un concert d'hurlements résonna dans le salon, effrayant Odd au passage qui partit en trombe dans la chambre de son maître, les poils hérissés de peur. Enfin, les 5 visages apparurent sur l'écran et leur leader leur offrit un sourire rayonnant. Ses monstres d'amis lui manquaient. Bambam était au premier plan, couché sur le dos de Yugyeom qui avait sa tête sur les genoux de Youngjae. Mark et Jinyoung étaient à ses côtés, appuyés contre la tête du lit. Une ombre sur le côté droit de l'écran trahissait la présence de Jackson. Bambam prit la parole en premier, suivi de près par Youngjae.

_ Alors ça fait quoi de vivre seul ?

_ Ça doit être tellement reposant !

Les yeux de Jaebum se posèrent sur les chats vautrés contre lui, demandant de l'affection en ronronnant fortement. Dans sa chambre, Odd hurlait à s'en exploser ses petites cordes vocales. 

_ Reposant... Pas vraiment ! 

Les autres rigolèrent en entendant le concert félin résonner dans le micro de l'ordinateur mais Jeabum restait concentré sur le côté droit de son écran. Pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ?

_ Vos vacances se passent bien ? 

Tous les regards glissèrent vers la droite, fixant Jackson, avant que Mark ne prenne finalement la parole.

_ Pas vraiment reposantes non plus.

Jaebum vit Jackson se pencher furtivement en travers de l'écran pour frapper Mark avant de repartir. Le leader fronça les sourcils. Tous regardaient le Hongkongais s'affairer derrière l'ordinateur hormis Jinyoung qui fixait son ami à travers l'écran. Bambam finit par se lever et des cris de douleur résonnèrent dans les hauts parleurs alors que le brun prit la parole.

_ Il est un peu nerveux aujourd'hui.

_ Nerveux ?

_ Bon d'accord. Il fait la tête parce qu'il te voulait pour lui tout seul et a donc décidé de ne pas se montrer en signe de mécontentement. Sauf qu'il est en train de vous punir tous les deux comme un gros débile !

Jinyoung avait hurlé la dernière phrase, surement dans l'espoir que Jackson l'entende. Le leader leva les yeux au ciel en attendant une porte claquer. Pourquoi était-il amoureux de lui déjà ? Ils discutèrent un long moment, les garçons racontant leurs vacances à leur ami attentif. Jackson finit par montrer le bout de son nez, boudant, sa casquette visée sur la tête ne laissant qu'entrapercevoir ses yeux. Assis à même le sol, il jouait distraitement avec une peluche, relevant de temps à autre son visage pour apercevoir celui de son amant lorsque les autres partaient dans un éclat de rire. Puis, la fatigue prit possession des garçons, Jaebum en premier. La journée avait été bien rempli pour lui. Alors chacun lui souhaita une bonne nuit et Jinyoung lui informa que leur avion devait arriver dans la soirée du lendemain. Le leader se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait largement le temps de leur préparer un bon repas pour leur retour sous la neige. L'attente n'était plus très longue. Enfin, Jackson fut le dernier devant la caméra et le cur de Jaebum se gonfla. Un sourire tendre fleurit sur son visage alors que son ami retirait sa casquette et se frottait les yeux.

_ A demain Jackson.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Jackson gardait la tête baissée mais le leader ne fit aucun commentaire. Il reconnaissait cette expression sur son visage angélique. Ses lèvres pincées et son nez retroussé. Les larmes n'étaient pas loin et il ne souhaitait pas le voir triste si loin de lui. Sa voix enrouée parvint finalement à ses oreilles.

_ A demain Jaebum hyung.

Il releva la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire, les yeux débordants de sentiments. Jaebum lui envoya un baiser avant de se déconnecter. Le jeune homme poussa l'ordinateur de ses genoux et se frotta le visage un moment. Il avait hâte d'être demain. Malgré tous, ces quelques jours en solitaire lui avaient fait du bien, lui permettant de se recentrer sur ses sentiments et d'écrire. Il poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea dans sa chambre après avoir fermé les volets de l'appartement. Il trouva Odd enfin endormi sur son oreiller, les pattes étalées de tout leur long, épousant les courbes du traversin et ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une photo. Il était adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Comme Jackson. Le jeune homme se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps froids. Bientôt, les 2 autres chats vinrent tenir compagnie à leur maître, faisant office de bouillotte par ses pieds gelés. Le téléphone vibra sur la table de chevet. 

**Jackson :**  
Je suis un horrible petit ami et collègue je comprends que tu en aies marre de moi.. je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment c'était passée la réunion.

_ Profite de tes vacances. Ne t'inquiète pas je vous en parlerai quand vous serez ici.

**Jackson :**  
Je m'en fiche des vacances tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

_ Jackson.. 

**Jackson :**  
Je t'aime Jaebum.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Jackson :**  
Je peux faire une capture d'écran? (Tu as mis 6 minutes à répondre il y a du progrès <3)

_ Idiot.

**Jackson :  
**Que tu aiiiiiimes ! :D

_ N'en doute jamais.

**Jackson :**  
À demain mon amour.

**Jackson :**    
Tu vois je peux être simple et plein de retenue !!!!! <3

Jaebum reposa le téléphone, son sourire toujours scotché sur le visage. C'était fou comme il pouvait l'aimer..


	4. Cœur frustré, cœur comblé

Lorsque Jaebum ouvrit les yeux, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il avait enfilé son bas de jogging et un pull à Jackson avant de s'asseoir devant la baie vitrée comme à son habitude, son bol de thé près de lui. Il avait aussi pris son carnet. Il était d'humeur créative aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme regarda le ballet des véhicules en contre bas, avançant au pas à travers la neige épaisse, les lumières s'allumer et s'éteindre sur les façades des bâtiments. Nora vint s'installer en silence sur les genoux de son maître. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas eu pour elle toute seule. Odd dormait encore comme un bien heureux contre les oreillers du lit et Kunta faisait sa toilette sur le canapé moelleux. De sa voix douce, elle miaula de bonheur lorsque la main de son humain vint lui caresser les oreilles. Elle aimait tellement son maître. Le sourire aux lèvres, le regard du jeune homme continuait d'errer sur la ville qui s'éveillait. Il avait encore rêver de Jackson cette nuit. Certains jours, il se trouvait pathétique avec ses réactions d'adolescent amoureux mais aujourd'hui, baigné par les ronronnements apaisants de Nora et ses sentiments, il se sentait bien. Sans déranger l'animal installé sur lui, il tendit le bras pour ramasser son carnet et son stylo. Il avait besoin de laisser une trace de cette situation de bien être dans laquelle il se trouvait.

_Je rêve de toi, toutes les nuits je rêve de nous deux._

_Je pense que le temps s'est arrêté_  
_Je pense que je suis coincé dans un rêve_  
_Je pense que je suis accroché à toi_

_Même lorsque j'ai passé une mauvaise journée je te vois dans mes rêves le soir_  
_Je ferme secrètement mes yeux et souris, tu rêves sûrement de moi aussi._

Les mots se suivirent sur les pages blanches, contant son amour pour cet homme qui lui manquait tant. Il ne savait pas si une future chanson se cachait aux creux de ces phrases mais il s'en fichait. Ce cahier était son exutoire.

Il avait écrit des pages entières lorsque le soleil se leva, inondant le salon de ses rayons orangés. Le jeune homme s'étira, dénouant ses muscles martyrisés par sa position inconfortable sur le sol froid. Il prit soin de ranger ses affaires et de faire sa vaisselle avant d'aller prendre une douche. La journée ne faisait que commencer et il sentait qu'elle allait être longue, l'attente allait la rendre interminable. Mais ce soir, ce soir, les autres rentraient.

Ce soir, il serait là.

***********

Emmitouflé dans son écharpe et son gros manteau, Jaebum déambulait dans les rues de Séoul. Il avait décidé de prendre l'air, s'aérer les idées dans l'espoir de faire passer cette journée plus vite. Il aurait pu aller au centre d'entrainement mais n'en avait finalement pas eu le courage seul et s'était donc promis d'y aller dès le lendemain avec les autres et de redoubler d'efforts. Ils avaient leurs textes à composer mais aussi leurs corps à maintenir en forme. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer une famille avec leurs 2 enfants. Les petits hurlaient en se jetant des boules de neige au visage, leurs petites joues rougies et rebondies étirées en d'adorables sourires. Jaebum adorait cette période de l'année. Les fêtes de fin d'année étaient passées mais plané encore cet esprit de fête et de joie. Il se laissa guider au gré des ruelles, savourant le craquement de la neige sous ses pieds et le nuage qui se formait devant son nez à chaque respiration. Il passa devant plusieurs boutiques qu'il connaissait comme sa poche, du magasin de vêtements, à la bijouterie en passant par les petits traiteurs locaux. Il adorait venir ici avec Jackson. Dans ces ruelles où il aimait lui frôler la main, effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres, l'aimer à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le jeune homme eut soudain une idée. Il restait moins d'un mois avant l'anniversaire de son ami et cette dernière journée en solitaire était l'occasion idéale pour lui trouver son cadeau dans la plus grande des discrétions. Il n'avait pas réellement d'idées mais ne perdait pas espoir de trouver. Il lui avait déjà offert une bague pour Noël et choisit donc d'éviter les bijouteries. Et il était difficile de lui acheter des vêtements, Jackson et Bambam s'étant fait une spécialité de partir en raid pour dévaliser tous les magasins de la ville.

Ses pas le menèrent devant la petite boutique de pierres et minéraux qu'il avait découvert à son retour et la curiosité le poussa à pousser les portes et découvrir cet univers. Peut être une pierre pouvait convenir à Jackson. Il fut assailli par une multitude de cristaux colorés, accrochant son œil dans toutes les directions. Il resta un moment sur le seuil, prenant le temps d'étudier du regard tous les étalages. Dans une petite étagère en verre sur sa gauche se trouvait des pierres brutes de diverses tailles avec un écriteau "Pour votre maison." et s'en désintéressa bien vite. Devant lui, à côté de la caisse se trouvait une vitrine avec des pierres montées en bagues et colliers et sur sa gauche s'étalait toutes sortes de pierres percées dans diverses formes où il se dirigea en premier. Un petit livret était posé en évidence sur une tablette et il le feuilleta. Toutes les pierres étaient détaillées suivant leur caractéristiques physiques et leurs bienfaits et Jaebum se sentit un peu perdu. Il releva la tête et explora visuellement l'étendue de pierres sur le mur. Toutes les couleurs s'étalaient devant ses yeux mais il ne voulait pas choisir à l'apparence. Il en voulait une qui puisse faire du bien à Jackson, le détendre quand il était stressé ou blessé par les critiques. Il avait recommencé son exploration du livret lorsqu'une vieille dame vint le voir et l'interpella de sa voix rauque.

_ Vous recherchez une pierre en particulier jeune homme ?

_ Je n'y connais vraiment rien...

_ Je suis là pour ça!

La vieille dame rigola devant l'air gêné du leader qui se détendit légèrement. Il détestait être ignorant. Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il se tournait en direction des pierres pendues.

_ Je cherche un cadeau pour un ami qui est très stressé. Et émotif..

Comment il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Peut être une pierre pourrait faire les deux ? Son cœur saignait de le voir aussi atteint par les critiques, des haters en particulier. Il l'avait souvent retrouvé en pleurs dans leur chambre, son portable torturé dans sa main crispée. Il aurait aimé lui interdire de lire tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur Internet mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait autant besoin de lire les messages d'amour, remplis d'énergie positive de leurs fans que d'éviter les insultes. Internet était un véritable piège pour Jackson, à la limite de l'inextricable. La vieille dame le guida vers un coin du mur où était alignés des éclats ambres et violets. La passion dans sa voix lorsqu'elle expliquait chaque pierre au jeune homme le rassura sur son choix de cadeau. Il était sur que Jackson serait réceptif à ces énergies douces.

***********

Jaebum venait seulement de lancer la soupe de kimchi et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était resté un long moment dans la boutique de lithothérapie et avait passé le reste de la journée à errer dans les ruelles de Séoul où il avait déniché quelques victuailles pour le repas de ce soir. Il était prêt à cuisiner le repas mais détestait les desserts qui lui demandaient trop de patience et de tact, beaucoup plus qu'il n'en avait. Et à cet instant, debout devant les fourneaux, entouré d'épluchures de légumes et de trois boules de poils sonores, il était heureux de savoir les Gangjeong multicolores bien à l'abri dans le placard au dessus de sa tête. Assis sur ses pieds, Kunta hurlait, l'odeur du porc en train de mijoter lui excitant les moustaches tandis qu'assis sur le comptoir au milieu des légumes, Odd s'amusait avec les feuilles de chou. Même Nora, d'habitude sage comme une image, slalomait entre les jambes de son maître, attendant avec impatience qu'une quelconque friandise ne lui tombe dans la bouche. Non vraiment, Jaebum n'en pouvait plus. Il lui restait encore les légumes sautés à éplucher et préparer, le poulet pané à frire et le riz à faire cuire. Sa patience se dissipait de plus en plus rapidement. Les intempéries avaient retardé les vols et le manque lui titillait dangereusement les nerfs.

Il était en train de se battre contre Odd qui voulait absolument récupérer l'épluche légumes lorsque son téléphone sonna enfin et c'est en grognant qu'il laissa finalement l'ustensile aux griffes acérées du monstre blanc. Le nom de Jinyoung s'afficha sur l'écran lumineux.

**Jinyoung :**  
Profite de tes derniers instants de tranquillité.

Derrière lui, le bruit d'un bol qui se brisa lui fit fermer les yeux avec force. Tranquillité... Il soupira en ramassant les bouts de verre éparpillés. Bientôt, tous les enfants seraient réunis dans la même pièce et son mal de tête lui annonçait d'ores et déjà que la soirée allait être épuisante or, il voulait profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Il prit 5 minutes pour avaler un médicament contre sa migraine naissante en regardant par la fenêtre. Tout semblait si paisible dehors, sous cette couche épaisse de poudreuse gelée. Il s'amusa du bout des doigts avec la pierre qu'il avait autour du cou. La vieille dame lui avait conseillé cette pierre verte, l'aventurine, pour l'aider lui, lui permettre de lâcher prise et d'apaiser ses colères. Il ne savait pas si les effets étaient réels mais il aimait vouloir y croire ; alors, il ferma les yeux et laissa ses doigts tourner et retourner le petit galet en un geste apaisant. Il inspira profondément, refrénant sa colère et la fatigue qui le menaçait. Il oubliait Odd qui était en train de saccager la cuisine, Nora et Kunta qui hurlaient toujours en se demandant pourquoi aucun repas ne résultait de cette bonne odeur qui émanait de la grande gamelle. Le calme l'envahit finalement. Avant la tempête.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit finalement dans un grand brouhaha. Bambam et Yugyeom, en tête de convoi, saluèrent rapidement leur leader avant de se diriger, chargés comme des mules, jusqu'à leur chambre et claquèrent la porte, laissant le jeune homme interloqué par cet accueil particulier. Mark et Jinyoung vinrent serrer chaleureusement Jaebum dans leur bras, un sourire fatigué mais heureux sur leurs visages froissés par le trajet. Puis, chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre dans l'optique de vider leur sac, laissant leur ami se battre avec la cuisinière où la gamelle de soupe avait commencé à déborder. Le leader serra les dents en remuant leur repas. "Pense à ta pierre, ne t'agace pas". Il était en train de murmurer ce mantra lorsque deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, emprisonnant son corps dans cette étreinte chaude et amoureuse qui lui avait tant manqué. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le menton de Jackson vint se poser sur son épaule, faisant se coller leur joue l'une contre l'autre. A tâtons, le leader baissa le gaz sous la gamelle et laissa son dos se reposer librement contre le torse musclé derrière lui. Son souffle se calqua instinctivement avec celui de son amant, faisant battre son coeur plus vite.

_ Tu m'as manqué.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres pleines de Jackson. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien t'entendre ces mots de la bouche de son amour. Il desserra son étreinte et le laissa se retourner dans ses bras, plongeant dans son regard pétillant dès qu'il le put. Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et il se cacha dans le creux de son cou, embrassant la peau tendre. Jaebum frissonna et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami pour lui faire relever la tête. Il captura ses lèvres avec délicatesse et son coeur se réchauffa enfin. Bien vite, le baiser devint plus intense et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, front contre front, les yeux dans ceux de l'autre. Jinyoung revint dans le salon et Jaebum se décolla de ce corps chaud, reprenant doucement ses activités de cuisinier. Sans un mot, Jackson prit l'épluche légumes des pattes de Odd, faisant au passage un commentaire sur l'état désastreux du plan de travail et des poils du chaton qui n'étaient plus blancs. Le leader donna une tape derrière la tête de son ami et lui sourit tendrement. Mark apparut et vint mettre la main à la pâte, ramassant les dégâts pendant que Jinyoung commençait à dresser la table. Les habitudes étaient là et revenaient naturellement, donnant le sourire au cuisinier qui savourait ce retour d'activité dans ce grand appartement si silencieux les jours précédents. Il intercepta un regard amoureux de Jackson et ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui et de capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes.

_ Pas de ça ici c'est dégoûtant roh !

Un rire secoua les deux hommes qui se séparèrent à contre coeur, sous la menace de la balayette de Mark. Un hurlement de Jinyoung résonna dans le salon.

_ Les enfants sortaient de votre chambre et venez aider ! C'est pas l'hôtel ici !

Suivi de peu par une réplique acerbe sur la non productivité d'être entassés à six dans une cuisine minuscule qui fit bouillir la maman du groupe.

_ Si je viens vous chercher ça va saigner.

_ Même pas peur !

Un hurlement strident retentit dans tout l'appartement alors que Jinyoung pénétrait dans la chambre de la Maknae Line, armé de son torchon. Les 3 hommes rigolèrent dans la cuisine tout en continuant le repas. La soirée s'annonçait décidément mouvementée. Une tête vint se poser sur l'épaule de Jaebum et un bras s'enroula autour de ses hanches. Le leader déposa un baiser dans les cheveux parfumés du Hongkongais. Le repas n'était pas prêt d'être servi... Mark leur adressa un petit sourire alors qu'il prenait l'épluche légumes des mains de Jackson.

_ Je prends le relais.

Il leur fit un clin d'oeil alors que les deux hommes s'éclipsaient dans leur chambre. Ils avaient grand besoin d'intimité, de se retrouver. A peine la porte fermée, Jaebum se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant qui lui agrippa les épaules avec force. La frustration et le manque créaient un cocktail détonnant dans leurs corps bouillants de désir et ils s'effondrèrent sur le matelas sans délicatesse, le leader surplombant le corps fébrile de son rappeur. Il plongea avidement dans son cou alors que les mains de Jackson martyrisaient sa chevelure acajou mais revint bien vite à sa bouche. Il avait besoin de ses lèvres. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, luttant pour le contrôle, et le plus jeune se mit à rire lorsque le leader lui grignota la carotide.

_ Jaebum hyung Ha !

Jackson explosa d'un rire franc lorsque les doigts fins de son leader lui chatouilla le ventre et ses pectoraux. Le rappeur réussit à le dominer et s'installa sur ses genoux en lui adressant un sourire coquin et en mordant sa lèvre rougie en provocation. Le souffle de Jaebum se coupa. Jackson était magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés retombaient sur son front et masquaient à demi ses yeux étincelants de désir et d'amour. Ses lèvres gonflées étaient un appel aux baisers. Il se redressa pour rapprocher leurs visages et prit sa bouche en otage alors que Jackson allait dire quelque chose. Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, laissant ses mains parcourir ce corps qu'il connaissait par coeur et aimait à en crever. Il longea sa colonne vertébrale de ses doigts en une caresse aérienne et le plus jeune frissonna de désir. Il réussit à s'échapper du baiser vorace de son leader qui n'était pas décidé à le laisser profiter du repas qui les attendaient tous dans peu de temps maintenant.

_ J'ai faim Jaebum.

_ Hmm et moi j'ai faim de toi.

Le plus jeune rigola après sa réponse mais ne répondit pas. Lui aussi avait faim de son amant. Mais bientôt, la fougue des retrouvailles laissa place à la tendresse. Ils s'allongèrent confortablement sur le matelas défait, Jaebum couché sur le torse de son amant. Il avait besoin de ses bras. Il posa son oreille contre son cœur et se laissa bercer par les battements chaotiques et les caresses dans son cou. Il avait besoin de son amour. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, savourant leurs retrouvailles. Jackson prit finalement la parole.

_ Tu me laisses manger ce que tu nous as préparé et je te laisse me manger toute la nuit.

Jaebum ne répondit pas et sourit contre le tissu de son tee shirt. Il se redressa légèrement pour déposer une pluie de baisers aériens sur son torse et son cou avant d'arriver à son visage. Il caressa de ses lèvres ses paupières et son nez avant de s'attarder sur leurs vis à vis.

_ Deal.

Jinyoung sourit en attendant les rires émaner de la chambre de leur couple d'amis. Enfin, ils étaient réunis. Enfin, ils allaient avoir la paix. Les deux maknaes arrivèrent finalement dans la salle commune. Bambam se frottait la joue où le torchon l'avait frappé et râlait contre Odd qui le suivait comme un petit chiot.

_ Pourquoi tu m'aimes autant petit chat?

_Parce qu'il est aussi chiant que toi.

Le thaïlandais frappa sans ménagement Yugyeom qui se tenait les côtes devant l'air ahuri de son ami. Jinyoung soupira en les regardant faire et préféra retourner à la cuisine aider Mark. Il s'attela au poulet que Jaebum avait soigneusement préparé alors que l'américain faisait cuire les légumes. Un miaulement leur fit tourner la tête alors que Nora grattait par la porte de la chambre de son maître.

_ Ma petite, ce n'est pas de ton âge ce qui se passe là dedans, je te le garantis.

Jinyoung posa ses ustensiles et partit prendre la petite chatte dans ses bras. Il entendit brièvement les baisers étouffés derrière la porte et se dépêcha de se diriger dans le salon où il posa l'animal avec ses congénères. Odd se faisait gratter les oreilles par son homologue humain tandis que Kunta miaulait en écoutant Yugyeom lui raconter ses vacances. Jinyoung soupira et sourit devant la scène.

Que c'était bon ce retour à la maison.


	5. Chaleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Lemon ?

Le repas avait été l'anarchie. Entre Yugyeom et Jinyoung qui s'étaient battus à coups de baguettes, Bambam encourageant son compagnon de chambre et Mark essayant de calmer le groupe, sa voix masquée par les hurlements affamés des trois chats, le leader avait vu son âme quitter son corps pendant un court instant. Il en venait presque à regretter sa solitude. Mais la main de Jackson sur son genou et son regard qui le couvait d'amour lui avait fait tenir le coup. Assis sur le canapé, son ami contre lui, il respirait enfin. Ils avaient décidé de se faire une soirée film mais personne ne regardait les images sur l'écran plat. Les deux plus jeunes racontaient avec énergie leurs vacances à leur leader et Jinyoung faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les assommer. Il avait dû assumer la garde pendant les jours précédents et il n'en pouvait plus de leurs singeries. Jaebum sourit devant l'air crispé de son ami. Il comprenait parfaitement son état d'énervement, étant lui aussi au bord de l'explosion lorsque les deux jeunes décidaient d'en faire qu'à leur tête. Le brun décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin au show des deux maknaes et coupa la parole au thaîlandais qui le frappa en retour. 

_ Au fait Jaebum, la réunion ? C'était pour quoi ?

Les plus jeunes se turent alors que tous les regards se posèrent sur le leader. Il ne voulait pas en parler ce soir, tout le monde était soit très énervé soit très fatigué et il ne voulait pas que l'appartement ne se transforme encore plus en champ de guerre.

_ Je vous en parlerai demain quand on verra Youngjae. Mais rien de grave.

Il essaya de sourire avec décontraction alors que Jinyoung le regardait suspicieusement. Il n'était pas dupe et avait vu le petit éclair briller dans les yeux de son ami. Un bâillement sonore s'échappa de la bouche de Jackson et tous les garçons décidèrent d'enfin aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue pour tout le monde et la fatigue commençait à les rattraper. Mark se décolla des trois chats qui lui quémandaient des caresses depuis qu'il s'était installé par terre. Les boules de poils le suivirent jusqu'à sa chambre et le jeune homme soupira avant de pousser sa porte. La nuit allait être difficile. Les deux jeunes se dépêchèrent d'atteindre leur antre, pressés de regagner leur repaire de monstres et Jinyoung rejoignit finalement sa chambre, soulagé de trouver un peu de calme et laissa les deux amoureux seuls dans le salon enfin silencieux. Jaebum poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il se laissait couler un peu plus dans le tissu moelleux. Sa main vint naturellement se glisser dans les cheveux de Jackson qui grogna de bonheur. Le plus jeune s'étira et s'installa confortablement contre le torse large de son ami. Sa main vint tracer des arabesques sur ses pectoraux et ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa joue, suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire carrée.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Jaebum.

Le leader sourit et captura ses lèvres lorsqu'elles passèrent à sa portée. Il accentua sa prise sur les cheveux de Jackson alors que son autre main partit en exploration de son corps, passant de ses côtes à sa cuisse, caressant ses formes attirantes. La chaleur monta rapidement alors que le baiser s'intensifia, envoyant des décharges dans le corps quémandeur du leader. Empli de désir, le plus grand se leva du canapé, son amant accroché à son dos, ses jambes musclées autour de ses hanches. Ils arrivèrent maladroitement jusqu'à leur lit, claquant la porte comme ils le pouvaient et s'affalèrent dessus, les corps entremêles et bouillants d'envie. Jaebum fut le premier à briser le baiser, impatient de sentir sa peau incandescente contre celle de son amant. Les pulls quittèrent leur dos et glissèrent sur le sol lorsque leurs torses se touchèrent, emplissant la pièce d'étincelles de désir. Jackson poussa un gémissement alors que les lèvres humides de Jaebum glissèrent de son cou à ses pectoraux. Il avait tellement envie de lui. La fatigue ne pouvait lutter contre les tiraillements qui naissaient dans son bas ventre, ravageant ses muscles de leur picotements qui le rendaient fou. Ils n'avaient pourtant été séparés que deux jours.. Les lèvres de Jaebum s'écrasèrent contre les siennes avec force et il laissa ses mains parcourir avec avidité ce dos large et musclé qui le surplombait. Il adorait le corps de Jaebum, fin et musclé, plein de fougue et de tendresse. En particulier, ses larges épaules sculptées à force d'entrainement où il aimait s'accrocher et qui le soutenaient dans les moments de faiblesse. Les mains impatientes vinrent dénouer sa ceinture et son pantalon glissa rapidement le long de ses jambes, suivant le chemin de leurs pulls au bas du lit. Le leader resta un instant à contempler son amant. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait à un rythme rapide, faisant se contracter les abdominaux où il passa les doigts, caressant la peau douce, et laissa sa main glisser sur le corps alangui, suivre les courbes des muscles jusqu'au bas ventre avant de dériver sur la cuisse musclée qu'il griffa légèrement. Des frissons apparurent sur la peau dénudée et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres gonflées du plus vieux. Il releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux de Jackson. Ils se sourirent et le rappeur se redressa pour s'attaquer au jogging de son amant, le faisant rapidement disparaître alors que leurs corps se retrouvaient dans une étreinte musclée. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau et Jaebum allongea délicatement son amant sur le matelas. Leurs mains se lièrent, devenant leur seule ancre dans ce tourbillon de désir qui les engloutit tous les deux. Leurs derniers vêtements disparurent, laissant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, retrouvant leurs automatismes, leurs habitudes plaisantes. Jackson laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif alors que les mains de son amant le cajolaient, le préparaient à leur étreinte charnelle. L'impatience finit par les rattraper et ils se lièrent dans une plainte rauque et étouffée. Puis leurs corps se mouvèrent, se retrouvant et s'accordant dans cette danse qu'ils connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. Le rythme lancinant les emporta dans le sillage de l'extase, grisant leurs esprits déjà embrumés. Ils se laissèrent guider par leurs envies, par leurs corps désireux, par leurs cœurs débordants d'amour et la jouissance les foudroya sur place, électrisa leurs cellules nerveuses sensibilisées, faisant se consumer une dernière fois leurs corps tremblants. Seuls leurs souffles précipités résonnèrent dans la pièce désormais étouffante. Couchés l'un contre l'autre, la tête du plus jeune sur le ventre de son amant, ils revenaient sur Terre. Jackson soupira lorsque la main de Jaebum vint lui masser le cuir chevelu et il embrassa la peau chaude de son torse avant de remonter une dernière fois à ses lèvres. Le baiser était tendre, rempli d'amour et sembla de jamais vouloir se terminer. Leurs corps repus s'étaient imbriqués, prêts à se reposer dans la froideur de cette nuit hivernale. Sans un mot, Morphée finit par les rattraper, mettant fin à leur étreinte, les laissant souriants, cœur contre cœur.

***********

Le froid réveilla Jackson en plein milieu de la nuit. Il s'était enroulé instinctivement dans la grosse couette mais le sommeil l'avait finalement quitté, la chaleur corporelle de son ami ayant désertée leur lit. Les yeux collants de fatigue et courbaturé, il gagna le salon, se demandant où était passé Jaebum. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes de se réveiller la nuit et encore moins de se lever, lui qui pouvait dormir 12 heures de suite sans problème. Il le trouva assis devant la baie vitrée, son regard perdu sur le paysage urbain. Il était vêtu de son simple pantalon de jogging et Jackson frissonna en le voyant ainsi. Il s'approcha et s'installa a ses côtes, les enveloppant tous deux de la couette moelleuse et chaude. Jaebum sursauta légèrement au contact du tissus sur ses épaules glacées. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'avait pas entendu approcher son amant. Une tête se posa sur son épaule droite et ils restèrent ainsi blottis pendant de longues minutes. Le leader crut même un instant que son rappeur se soit endormi avant qu'une voix rauque ne fende le silence.

_ Si tu me dis que tu réfléchis à nous, à notre histoire, au monde entier qui est contre nous, je te tue.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que ça fait très scénario de film cucu et il y a que dans ce genre de trucs que les amoureux se sautent dessus comme on l'a fait après 2 jours de séparation.

Un rire secoua les épaules du leader. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le manque avait peu leur retourner le ventre à ce point.

_ 2 jours Jaebum.

_ Je sais.

_ On est pathétiques.

_ Je sais.

Le leader déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire qu'il s'était subitement levé parce qu'il avait besoin d'écrire, de coucher sur le papier ses sentiments pour lui. Encore.   
Jackson ne savait pas qu'il écrivait sur lui ; ou peut être s'en doutait-il... Il cacha discrètement son carnet rouge sous sa jambe et passa son bras autour des hanches du hongkongais. Il préférait attendre. Alors il laissa sa tête reposer sur celle lovée contre son épaule, sa main droite vint trouver sa moitié et il lia leurs doigts. Il sentit le sourire de Jackson contre sa peau nue et son cœur se réchauffa. Le sommeil les appelait mais Jaebum ne souhaitait pas briser le moment. Bien vite, le souffle régulier de son ami s'écrasa contre lui et, avec délicatesse, le leader laissa son corps glisser sur le sol carrelé, entraînant avec lui l'homme assoupi. Il soupira de bien être alors que le nez de Jackson vint se loger dans son cou. Il laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux soigneux, passant et repassant sur la peau de son dos avant de se laissa happer à nouveau par la fatigue. 

Une scène attendrissante accueillie Mark à son réveil et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Sans bruit, il partit chercher son téléphone pour immortaliser l'instant. Enveloppés dans leur couette, les deux amoureux étaient endormis devant la baie vitrée, Jackson couché sur Jaebum, Nora à leur côté. Le jeune homme se dépêcha de prendre plusieurs photos, il entendait Odd miauler dans son dos et se doutait que son arrivée allait signer la fin de la nuit de ses amis. Il essaya de faire diversion, montrant les croquettes au petit chaton qui continua sa route au pas de course, n'ayant qu'un objectif en tête : la grosse couette. Il allait atteindre son but lorsqu'une main le saisit au vol, le faisant s'envoler au dessus du visage souriant de Mark.

_ Laisse les dormir petit monstre!

Des grattouilles vinrent apaiser les miaulements de mécontentement de la boule de poils. Il avait tellement envie de sauter dans cette immensité moelleuse. Il regarda de ses grands yeux innocents l'homme qui le tenait. Il l'emmenait quelque part sans comprendre où. Il voyait sur son visage un immense sourire qu'il aurait pu qualifier de sadique, s'il en avait su la signification, avant d'atterrir sur une nouvelle couette, tout aussi moelleuse qu'en avait l'air celle de son maître. Le petit chat poussa un cri de remerciement envers Mark avant que celui ci ne ferme la porte et replonge la pièce dans l'obscurité. Alors, le petit chat sauta, s'amusa des sursauts qui émergeaient après chaque coups de griffes. Il avait trouvé un nouveau jeu.

Dans le salon, Jinyoung rejoignit Mark en silence, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les amoureux. Il les regarda avec tendresse, appréciant leur air détendu et apaisé. Il avait vu le manque creuser le visage de Jackson et se doutait que la séparation avait été difficile du côté de leur leader également. Il se demandait tout de même ce que le grand chef avait pu lui dire et attendait avec impatience que JB se lève. Il était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner avec Mark lorsqu'un cri résonna dans la dernière chambre occupée d'où sortit un Yugyeom les cheveux en bataille. Le maknae regarda à tour de rôle les deux cuisiniers avant de grogner.

_ Je vous déteste.

Il partit se vautrer dans le canapé et se cacha le visage avec un des coussins alors que Bambam s'affalait sur lui, Odd sur les talons. Un grognement résonna sous la couette devant la baie vitrée et le visage fatigué de Jackson émergea.

_ C'est quoi ce cirque ?

Jaebum grogna en entendant la voix de Jackson et se retourna dans l'amas de couette, enveloppant le corps de son amant de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou chaud et soupira lorsqu'un coussin lui atterrit sur la tête. 

_ Vous nous empêcher de dormir, il y a pas de raison qu'eux dorment!

_ Bambam..

_ Quoi ?!

Un cri silencieux résonna dans le crane de Jaebum. Il était tellement bien contre le corps chaud de son amant que s'en était douloureux de se résoudre à le lâcher. Un deuxième oreiller vint lui chatouiller le cuir chevelu et il se leva d'un bond pour le renvoyer dans la tête de son assaillant, arrachant la couette au passage et dévoila le corps nu de Jackson qui hurla. Le jeune homme se hâta de récupérer la couette et courut dans sa chambre pour s'habiller alors que Bambam subissait les foudres de leur leader. Désorientée, les poils en vrac, Nora essaya de reprendre ses esprits malgré le désordre ambiant. Elle avait été éjecté de la couette sans comprendre ce qui se passait. A sa droite, Odd hurlait en jouant avec les cheveux de Yugyeom alors que son maître frappait Bambam. Appuyés contre le meuble de la cuisine, Mark et Jinyoung se tenaient les côtes, n'en pouvant plus de rire alors que la voix aiguë de Jackson lui parvenait aux oreilles depuis la chambre. Dépitée, la petite chatte choisit de s'isoler dans la salle de bain. Adieu tranquillité. 

Le hongkongais revint finalement dans le salon avec une tenue décente sur le dos et se dirigea la tête basse jusqu'au comptoir où ces deux amis avaient préparé le petit déjeuner. Il se servit un grand bol de thé et repartit se planter devant la baie vitrée. C'était leur endroit favori avec Jaebum. Ils aimaient se blottir l'un contre l'autre et regarder la vie suivre son cours dans cette ville toujours remplie d'animations. Parfois, Jackson aimait penser qu'un jour ils pourraient afficher leur amour au grand jour. Pourtant, il ne se privait pas de toucher son amant sur scène ou en dehors, son besoin de contact physique et son gout pour les câlins étaient légendaires et ne semblaient pas suspect aux yeux des autres. Mais certaines fois, il se prenait à espérer, à rêver que les mentalités de son pays et, surtout, des gens changent et qu'il serait libre d'aimer Jaebum au vu et au su du monde entier. Son regard se posa au pied du canapé, sur une couverture rouge qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et pas assez à la fois. Il jeta un oeil furtif derrière son épaule pour constater que Jaebum était dans la cuisine, occupé à nourrir les chats qui ne faiblissaient pas en terme de décibels au fur et à mesure que les croquettes tombaient dans leur gamelle. Discrètement, il se rapprocha de l'objet interdit. Il avait toujours eu une envie indescriptible d'ouvrir ce carnet et de lire tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir, les secrets les plus enfouis de son leader et amant mais n'avait jamais réussi. Jaebum était trop attentif et ne laissait jamais traîner ses affaires. Excepté maintenant. Jackson mesura le pour et le contre. C'était l'occasion rêver de découvrir ce Graal empli de trésors. Il tendit la main et caressa la couverture de la pulpe de ses doigts. Il hésitait. Malgré son désir profond et sa curiosité exacerbée, le jeune homme se sentit gêner. Ce cahier était la vie intime de son ami et il n'arrivait pas à s'y infiltrer sans autorisation. Il ne vit pas Jaebum s'asseoir à ses côtés et ne réagit que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Le brun sursauta, renversant quelques gouttes de thé sur son pantalon propre. Il croisa le regard de son amant et fut frappé de surprise par la peur qui semblait tapie derrière ses prunelles sombres. Il avait pensé que la colère aurait dominé les autres sentiments, comme la plupart du temps lorsque ce carnet devenait sujet de conversation, mais les yeux brillants face à lui lui enserrèrent le coeur de leur étau glacé. Alors, Jackson tendit la main et prit le petit carnet entre ses doigts. Il caressa distraitement le cuir rouge, passa son pouce le long de la tranche avant de le tendre à son amant qui retenait son souffle. Il lui sourit alors que les couleurs semblaient revenir sur ses joues glabres et déposa un baiser sur sa pommette. Il était prêt à mettre de côté sa curiosité pour ne jamais revoir cette expression sur le beau visage de son leader.  


	6. Travail

Les garçons s'étaient donné rendez vous avec leur dernier compatriote à la JYP Entertainment plus tard dans la matinée. Jaebum voulait leur annoncer la nouvelle au grand complet et dans un environnement propice au travail, non interrompus sans cesse par les miaulements des chats ou autre perturbation. Il était assis sur le canapé de leur salle d'entrainement et regarder les deux plus jeunes s'échauffer et danser devant le miroir tandis que Mark, couché par terre, s'amuser avec Coco que Youngjae avait emmené avec lui. Jinyoung, assis à ses côtés, ne tenait plus. Il voulait savoir. Il avait vu cet éclat d'excitation dans les yeux de son leader lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet la veille et voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Le brun se racla la gorge alors que Jackson le poussait sans ménagement dans le but de s'affaler contre leur leader et accola leurs tête.

_ JB, tu nous expliques maintenant ?

Le leader releva la tête vers son ami qui ne le lachait plus des yeux depuis qu'ils étaient au complet dans la salle. Il hocha la tête alors qu'il fit signe aux autres de se rapprocher. Il souffla profondément et se redressa, décollant légèrement son corps de Jackson qui soupira de mécontentement. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos et le rappeur saisissait les occasions de dormir à chaque fois qu'elles se présentaient. Le leader lia leurs doigts pour se donner un peu de courage et s'ancrer dans la réalité et se lança.

_ Si JYP m'a convoqué c'était pour parler de l'avenir du groupe, la voie que nous allons emprunter avec le prochain album, pour commencer.

Tous le regardèrent avec attention. Ils étaient certes de grands gamins mais pouvaient être sérieux lorsque l'air grave de leur leader leur intimait de se concentrer et de se mettre au travail. Jaebum prit une grande inspiration alors que l'adrénaline faisait pulser son coeur. Il espérait que tout aller bien se passer pour eux, qu'ils allaient réussir.

_ Désormais, nous allons composer nos propres chansons.

Un grand silence suivit l'annonce avant qu'un cri de joie ne sorte de la bouche de Mark, suivi de près par les deux maknaes. Bien vite, l'euphorie gagna tous les membres du groupe qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents et s'esclaffaient de joie. La main de Jackson se resserra sur celle du leader qui plongea dans son regard humide. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres rosées de Jaebum et il se pencha pour embrasser furtivement celles de son amant. Ils n'étaient pas à l'appartement et il ne sentait pas totalement en sécurité ici où tout le monde pouvait les surprendre. Jackson avait essayé plus d'une fois de l'attiser dans l'espoir de satisfaire un de ses nombreux désirs, faire l'amour dans cette salle de danse, mais Jaebum avait toujours tenu bon. Il se gifla mentalement alors que l'excitation atteignait son paroxysme et faisait partir les autres membres dans tous les sens, certains se mettant à danser, d'autres à échanger à voix haute diverses idées pour de futurs textes. Le leader haussa la voix pour faire retomber légèrement ce sentiment d'allégresse, les ramenant doucement sur Terre et devant la douce réalité et le lot de travail qui les attendaient.

_ C'est notre chance et nous devons la saisir! Je compte sur vous. Tout le monde doit participer. Nous sommes une équipe, chacun de nous en est capable. Si vous ne vous sentez pas d'écrire en solo, parlez en, en partageant on y arrivera. Le producteur veut voir les premières ébauches dans 5 jours.

Tous les membres acquiescèrent et Jaebum donna l'impulsion pour commencer le travail. Ils devaient être en forme pour leur prochain comeback, tant psychologiquement que physiquement. Il se plaça devant le miroir, prêt à commencer ses exercices d'assouplissement lorsque Jackson vint attraper sa bouche avec fougue. Le hongkongais agrippa son cou pour empêcher son amant de se débattre et finit par le lâcher, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres coquines, son petit nez retroussé dans une attitude provocante. Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et prit place pour son échauffement devant les membres hilares de voir leur leader rouge pivoine.

_ Je suis sûr que tu écris sur moi !

Les joues écarlates de Jaebum répondirent à sa place et il baissa la tête, attendant que tout le monde soit prêt. Une tape sur l'épaule lui fit relever légèrement les yeux. Youngjae le fixait, ses orbes sombres rieuses et lui murmura.

_ Pas de textes cochons, on a des enfants dans ce groupe.

Un coup de poing à l'épaule lui répondit, suivit d'un éclat de rire puissant. Si la honte pouvait tuer, Jaebum serrait déjà enterré.

***********

Ils avaient passé la journée à s'entraîner lorsque leur manager était venu les retrouver dans la salle d'entraînement. Un sourire fier ourlait ses lèvres et ses yeux brillaient. Le producteur lui avait annoncé la nouvelle et lui avait intimé de prendre bien soin de ses poulains pour qu'ils soient préparés à ce qui les attendaient. Mark était déjà en train d'écrire sur le canapé avec Jinyoung alors que Youngjae et les deux plus jeunes continuaient leurs exercices physiques en des ateliers de danse. Il les salua tous, prenant la température quant à la situation et elle semblait bouillante. Concentrés et pleins d'énergie, la machine créatrice GOT7 était en marche.

_ Où sont JB et Jackson ?

_ Studio d'enregistrement.

Seunghoon les remercia avant de se diriger vers la petite salle insonorisée. À peine eut il franchit la porte que la voix puissante de Jaebum lui vint aux oreilles. Il ne reconnaissait pas les paroles qu'il entendait. Peut être était ce déjà une nouvelle création ? Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson, assis devant la console et celui ci sursauta.

_ Mais t'es pas bien! J'ai failli mourir de peur !

La main sur le coeur, Jackson le pointa de son crayon mâchouillé. Devant lui s'étalaient plusieurs feuilles, toutes recouvertes de paroles. Leur manager ouvrit de grands yeux devant leur productivité.

_ Vous avez déjà écrit tout ça ?

_ Tu crois qu'on a attendu leur signal pour écrire ?

Un sourire sur le coin des lèvres, Jaebum pénétra dans la pièce avant de venir serrer brièvement Seunghoon dans ses bras, lui qui ne l'avait pas vu de quelques jours. Le manager était très fier de ses protégés et même si, parfois ils le rendaient complètement dingue, jamais il ne souhaiterait changer de groupe. Il voyait en chacun d'eux un petit frère de substitution et se sentait l'aîné de cette grande fratrie. Jaebum lui tendit un des feuillets.

_ Tu veux jeter un œil?

Le manager refusa poliment. Il préférait attendre de voir le résultat final.

_ Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide, demandez moi sans problème. Je ne serais sûrement pas aussi doué que vous mais je peux avoir un œil nouveau et plus adulte peut être.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent pour le remercier avant de le suivre vers la salle de danse. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le studio et la fatigue commençait à se ressentir dans la voix de Jackson. Le hongkongais se frotta les yeux, il était vraiment épuisé mais avait refusé de stopper le travail. Ils étaient lancés et n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour montrer les premières ébauches et faire leurs preuves. Il partit s'asseoir directement sur un des canapés, ses feuilles à la main. Il n'était pas convaincu que ses paroles donnent un jour une chanson complète, ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat, mais il avait entendu Jaebum les chanter, les arranger pour qu'elles s'accordent à la perfection et ça lui avait suffit à se rendre compte à quel point la voix de son amant était faite pour chanter l'amour.   
Il avait hâte d'avoir un aperçu de ses textes. Il savait que son ami écrivait beaucoup et espérait avoir un jour la chance d'entendre ses paroles qu'il savait d'avance magnifiques. Il releva la tête dans un énième bâillement et le vit en train de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir son carnet rouge. Il avait l'air tellement hésitant, ses doigts enserrant les pages martyrisées, ses lèvres pincées. Un sourire fatigué se dessina sur les lèvres de Jackson. Au fond de lui, il savait ce qui torturait ainsi son ami. Souvent, il l'avait entendu se reprocher de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments à voix haute, de s'en vouloir de ne pas lui montrer son amour mais le jeune homme ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais aussi extraverti que lui et ne lui demandait jamais l'impossible. Ses baisers et caresses lui suffisaient. Jaebum se dirigea vers Jackson et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à ses côtés. Il tenait fermement le carnet contre lui, comme craignant que celui ci ne s'envole, ses yeux fixés sur le sol avant qu'un murmure ne se fasse entendre.

_ Je vais vous faire lire mes textes.

Jackson avait laisser passer quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de son amant et de poser sa tête contre son épaule tendue. Délicatement, il dénoua ses doigts crispés et les lia aux siens pour l'apaiser. Il vit Jaebum regarder à la hâte les personnes présentes et il constata que Seunghoon s'était absenté. La peur lui avait vrillé le ventre un instant. Ils ne devaient pas se déconcentrer. Leur secret était en jeu. Jackson déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire et son coeur reprit un rythme normal. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, cherchant le courage qui lui manquait. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il s'obligea à quitter ces yeux plein d'amour et d'encouragement. Jinyoung se planta devant les amoureux, quelques feuilles à la main.

_ On aimerait te montrer les idées que l'on a eu avec Mark.

Le leader acquiesça et demanda aux autres de se joindre à eux. Les garçons commencèrent à étaler leurs idées sur le sol alors que Jaebum ouvrit son carnet. Jackson retint son souffle lorsque l'écriture hachée du leader se dévoila à ses yeux curieux. Mais le rouquin ne fit que prendre quelques feuilles pliées et referma soigneusement le carnet qu'il coinça contre le dossier du canapé et son dos, attisant sa frustration. Le Hongkongais se décolla un peu de son leader alors que celui-ci se penchait pour étaler ses feuilles à côté de celles de Mark. Il survola les phrases de ses yeux curieux mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. Il savait que ce carnet recelait de nombreuses perles et même si les paroles qui étaient dévoilées été très belles et recherchées, il savait que d'autres beaucoup plus profondes se trouvaient encore cachées. 

*******

Les garçons avaient passé le reste de la soirée à étudier et arranger les quelques textes qu'ils avaient déjà écrits. Les paroles de Mark et Jinyoung avaient été approuvé à la majorité pour être présentées devant leur producteur. Elles représentaient l'univers et l'état d'esprit général du groupe et leur correspondaient parfaitement. Les textes des autres membres étaient à l'état d'ébauche et nécessitaient encore du travail mais ils étaient tous confiants sur le chemin qui se dessinait devant eux. 

Jackson était en train de ramasser ses affaires lorsqu'une main chaude vint se poser dans son cou, emprisonnant ses muscles tendus en un étau affectueux. Il laissa reposer un instant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami alors que tous les membres se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Ils avaient bien travaillé aujourd'hui et la fatigue qui couvait depuis le début de la journée avait fini par engloutir le rappeur. Il se laissa guider par son leader qui lui embrassa la tempe avant de sortir de leur salle d'entrainement et qui se résigna, la mort dans l'âme, à se détacher un peu de son corps engourdi de sommeil. Ils traversèrent le centre d'entrainement côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps à autre, exprimant leur présence silencieuse et amoureuse. Le van les attendait alors qu'ils franchirent les portes. La température glaciale et les quelques fans agglutinés non loin du bâtiment les avaient découragé à rentrer à pied et Jaebum ne voulait pas porter Jackson pendant 15 minutes. 

C'est complètement au radar que le Hongkongais traversa leur appartement pour s'effondrer sur son lit et ne prit même pas le temps de se déshabiller avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Jaebum vint lui ôter ses chaussures et lui enleva son gilet avec délicatesse avant de refermer la porte, le coupant du bruit qui commençait à se faire entendre dans le salon. Bambam râlait contre Odd qui avait recommencé à le suivre partout et Yugyeom ronchonnait contre Jinyoung qui ne voulait pas le laisser se coucher sur le canapé.

_ Si tu es fatigué tu vas dans ta chambre. 

_ Mais je veux juste me poser 5 minutes et..

_ Et tu vas t'endormir, condamnant tout le monde à fuir la pièce pour ne pas te réveiller. Non, tu vas dans ta chambre. 

_ Tu es encore plus chiant que Jaebum et ma mère réunis.

La porte de la chambre des Maknaes claqua fortement alors que Jaebum retenait son souffle. Si Jackson était réveillé, des têtes allaient tomber. Il se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez et s'appuya contre le meuble de la cuisine. Jinyoung vint à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Vois le côté positif, notre ado me déteste plus que toi depuis ces 2 jours.

Un rire secoua les épaules tendues du leader. Il avait espéré que leurs quelques jours de repos leur avaient fait du bien mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la fatigue accumulée ne s'effaçait pas à un claquement de doigts. Mark leur servit un verre de lait alors que Jinyoung s'occupait des boules de poils. Jaebum le remercia d'un sourire gourmand lorsque le gout de la fraise envahit sa bouche. Son amour pour cette boisson n'était plus un secret pour personne. Il feuilleta le tas de futures chansons qu'ils avaient sélectionné et posé sur le comptoir. Le leader devait l'admettre, ils avaient très bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Un souffle de fierté l'envahit. Il était réellement content de leur équipe. Décidé, il se dirigea vers la chambre des Maknaes et toqua brièvement avant d'ouvrir. Deux têtes illuminées par la lueur bleutée des écrans de téléphone le snobèrent. Jaebum soupira avant de prendre la parole. 

_ Tout le monde a bien bossé aujourd'hui. Faites ce que vous voulez demain. Repos. 

Yugyeom releva timidement la tête alors que Bambam fit une signe de victoire. Le plus jeune le remercia timidement, les yeux fuyants. Jaebum allait refermer la porte lorsqu'une voix timide se fit entendre.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure. C'est pas vrai que je te déteste.

\- T'inquiète gamin.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et referma le pan de bois sur le sourire du maknae. Le leader se félicita intérieurement en se dirigeant à nouveau vers le salon rejoindre ces amis. Il avait su mettre de côté son esprit professionnel et boulimique de travail pour faire passer le bien être de ces membres avant tout le reste. Ils avaient mérité ce repos. Il engloutit son verre de lait à la fraise laissé sur le comptoir avant d'informer Mark et Jinyoung de sa décision qui fut accueillie avec un large sourire. Les cernes sur le visage de l'américain semblaient encore plus creusées que les autres jours et le coeur de Jaebum se serra. 

_ Reposez vous surtout.

_ Oui papa Jaebum.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Les trois boules de poils s'installèrent dans leurs paniers après une grattouille de leur maître. Tout le monde était de retour et ils avaient repris leurs habitudes, comme dormir dans leurs paniers douillets dans le salon au lieu du lit de leur maître, même si Mark leur autorisait l'accès régulièrement à sa chambre. Et quémander de la nourriture à tout le monde à tous les repas.

Le leader resta un instant à observer le corps assoupi de son amant. Un souffle régulier s'évadait de sa bouche entrouverte, caressant ses lèvres pleines à chaque passage d'air. Les mèches brunes masquaient ses yeux clos et Jaebum s'approcha pour passer ses doigts dans la chevelure douce. Il prit garde à ne pas le réveiller, les cernes violettes qui descendaient sur ses joues témoignant de sa fatigue. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres du leader. Il connaissait les habitudes de Jackson et savait que celui se tuait à la tache, enchaînant les répétitions de groupe et celles plus personnelles qu'il s'imposait à longueur de temps, ignorant les recommandations de ses amis lui incitant de se reposer. Le plus âgé déposa un baiser sur la tempe dégagée de son amant et se redressa délicatement. Il se déshabilla en silence et de se glissa entre les draps avant de se coller contre le corps chaud de Jackson. Son nez vint se caler dans le cou où il déposa un baiser affectueux. Ses bras enserrèrent le torse musclé contre lui et ses jambes se lièrent à ces vis à vis. Le Hongkongais soupira et s'étira, imbriquant un peu plus son corps contre celui du leader qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Quelques paroles inintelligibles s'échappèrent de la bouche de Jackson.

_ Mmh pas ce soir... Dodo.. Bumie.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du leader et il déposa un dernier baiser sur l'épaule de son amant.

_ Oui. Bonne nuit.


	7. Sentiments

Un rayon de soleil finit par réveiller Jaebum. Couché sur le ventre, son bras droit en travers du ventre de Jackson, le jeune homme papillonna des yeux, chassant les limbes de sommeil qui les emprisonnaient encore. Il tendit l'oreille mais seuls les miaulements de jeu des chats passaient le pan de bois clos de leur chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder l'heure. Aujourd'hui, c'était repos. Il caressa du bout des doigts les côtes dénudées de Jackson, remontant son t-shirt pour avoir libre accès à sa peau douce. Le plus vieux se rapprocha de cette source de chaleur qu'était le corps de son amant et déposa un baiser appuyé contre sa carotide dévoilée. Il adorait la peau de son cou, cet endroit tendre en dessous de son oreille où son pouls pulsait et son odeur lui enivrait les sens. Jackson gigota lorsque la pulpe des doigts explorateurs glissèrent sur son ventre et ses pectoraux. Il se retourna et enserra instinctivement le torse de Jaebum de ses bras musclés et ensommeillés. Les lèvres de Jaebum effleurèrent les siennes lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux amants. Un Mark en panique surgit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Seunghoon est en bas de l'immeuble.

Et la porte claqua à nouveau, laissant les deux hommes encore choqués par cette entrée fracassante. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde de moins à Jackson pour réagir et pousser Jaebum du lit qui failli s'étaler de tout son long. Le Hongkongais attrapa à la volée la couette et les draps du deuxième lit qu'il arracha et rejeta sur le matelas dans un désordre feint. Il resta un moment interdit devant le regard perdu du leader, les bras ballants devant son amant en panique.

_ Il ne doit pas savoir. C'est toi qui l'a dit.

Et le jeune homme se détourna du regard triste qui lui répondit, plongea dans son armoire pour trouver des vêtements propres avant l'arrivée de leur manager. Le leader se frotta le visage pour se ressaisir et entreprit lui aussi de s'habiller. Il était en train de passer une chemise lorsque le visage souriant de Seunghoon apparut sur le seuil. Il ouvrit de grands yeux devant la boule de linge sur le soi-disant lit de Jackson.

_ Eh beh, il y en a un qui gigote la nuit!

_ Aussi actif la nuit que le jour !

Et Jackson s'éclipsa dans le salon à la suite du manager, un sourire de circonstance à nouveau plaqué sur son visage à présent bien réveillé et plein de vie. Jaebum prit un peu plus de temps avant de rejoindre les autres. Les chats vinrent lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il arrangeait un peu la chambre. Sa gorge était serrée et il refusait de se montrer dans cet état de peur de défaillir devant les autres, de perdre sa carapace. Odd entra dans son placard, faisant une boule douillette de ses pulls alors que Kunta et Nora s'installaient sagement sur la couette moelleuse et encore chaude de leur maître. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son sac qu'il n'avait pas rangé hier et il en sortit le petit carnet qu'il ouvrit un instant. Ses yeux survolèrent ces mots d'amour sortis tout droit de son coeur gonflé. Il devait faire quelque chose pour Jackson, lui prouver son attachement et son implication dans leur relation. Ce jour de repos allait être le leur.

Lorsque Jaebum pénétra dans le salon, il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Mark qui lui rendit discrètement. Le jeune homme était souvent leur sauveur dans des situations semblables à celle-ci. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un bout de papier qui traînait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

_Salut les vieillards!_

_On est parti faire les magasins et traîner en ville. Nous attendez pas pour midi et ce soir non plus. Maman, papa, pas d'inquiétudes. On est sage comme toujours!_

_DabDab et votre fils préféré_

Le leader leva les yeux au ciel. Inséparables. Seunghoon l'alpagua alors qu'il était en train de préparer son bol de thé et celui de Jackson qui piaillait déjà comme un enfant devant sa maîtresse préférée.

_ Les jeunes sont partis faire du shopping sans prévenir donc je vais les rejoindre rapidement avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. Je venais juste voir si vous alliez sortir aujourd'hui ou pas ?

Mark lui indiqua qu'il allait passer la journée avec Youngjae alors que Jinyoung préférait rester à l'appartement se reposer. Jackson jeta un regard discret à Jaebum, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas qu'ils seraient au repos aujourd'hui et attendait donc les directives de son leader sans que ça ne paraisse trop suspect. Jaebum se racla la gorge.

_ Possible que l'on sorte avec Jackson oui.

Le manager soupira devant la réponse évasive du leader. Jaebum ne supportait pas d'être surveillé et ces 2 jours en solitaire donnaient l'impression qu'il avait largement apprécié sa liberté de mouvement et souhaitait la conserver. Le regard de Seunghoon oscilla entre l'air angélique de Jackson et celui renfrogné du leader. Il déclara finalement forfait et leur autorisa à sortir tous les deux en leur faisant promettre de faire attention aux fans, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. Finalement, l'homme empoigna son téléphone et appela Bambam pour retrouver les deux jeunes et leur souhaita à tous une bonne journée après avoir donné les dernières recommandations.

Jackson attendit que le manager quitte l'appartement pour se rapprocher du leader. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il voyait encore sa moue boudeuse sur son visage et l'embrassa pour apaiser ses traits crispés. Puis il se détacha légèrement de lui, un sourire en coin relevant ses lèvres.

_ Qu'est ce que mon cher leader m'a réservé pour cette journée de repos ?

Jaebum l'embrassa avec force, le surprenant et faisant détourner le regard de Mark qui commençait à virer rouge pivoine. Le souffle du Hongkongais était haché lors que son amant se pencha contre son oreille brûlante.

_ Une surprise.

***********

Excité comme un enfant, Jackson gigotait sur la banquette arrière du taxi qui l'emmenait vers la surprise de Jaebum. Son amant n'avait rien voulu lui dire, ne lui laissant comme unique consigne de se faire beau ; consigne qu'il avait appliqué à la lettre pour faire tourner la tête de son leader. Alors que le Hongkongais regardait la rivière Han glisser sous eux, le plus vieux ne pouvait détacher son regard de son ami. Sa chemise en jeans laissait apercevoir les formes de ses pectoraux et son pantalon noir moulait ses cuisses à la perfection. Le leader jeta un oeil au chauffeur alors que sa main mourrait d'envie de courir sur cette jambe à la fois si près mais si inaccessible. Lui qui reprochait souvent le côté tactile de Jackson en public ne pouvait que ronger son frein. La route s'annonçait longue et difficile.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il ouvrit la photo que lui envoyait Jinyoung. Il découvrit Odd trempé jusqu'à l'os, ses grands yeux fiers à côté de son ami dépité.

**Jinyoung :**  
Ton enfant a voulu prendre un bain avec moi sans mon consentement. Je me sens souillé (et lui aussi)

_ Tant que tu en as qu'un à gérer estime toi heureux.

Son portable à la main, Jaebum ne peut s'empêcher de prendre son amant en photo dont le sourire illuminait le visage tandis qu'il regardait la neige recouvrir cette partie de la ville. Satisfait, le leader l'envoya à Mama Wang. Il lui avait promis de prendre soin de son fils et de donner des nouvelles, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives. Malgré le fait que Jackson soit très proche de ses parents et donnait des nouvelles régulièrement, sa mère avait avoué au leader qu'elle aimait recevoir ses photos prises sur le fait qui témoignaient du bonheur de son garçon et lui faisait partager ces instants furtifs qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas la chance de vivre au quotidien. Son téléphone vibra dans sa main alors qu'une deuxième photo de Jinyoung s'affichait sur l'écran. Complètement enseveli de terreau, Kunta regardait fixement l'objectif avec un air de défi dans le regard, l'unique plante verte de l'appartement déracinée à ses côtés.

**Jinyoung :**  
Tu disais ?

Un rire nerveux secoua les épaules de Jaebum, s'attirant le regard curieux de Jackson. Le leader lui montra brièvement la photo et le Hongkongais leva les yeux au ciel devant le chat noir.

_ Je rachèterais une plante, promis.

**Jinyoung :**  
Je suis prêt à m'occuper de nos gosses quand tu es absent mais je n'ai jamais reconnu ces enfants là. Tu te débrouilles avec, Im Jaebum.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Jackson ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air perplexe. Ainsi, Jaebum l'avait emmené dans un jardin botanique ? Le plus jeune attendit que son leader se mette en mouvement pour le suivre timidement, quelques pas en retrait. Il avait rabattu la capuche doublée sur son crâne et son masque le camouflait sommairement, consigne de Seunghoon pour optimiser l'anonymat. Les mains dans les poches, le Hongkongais traînait des pieds dans la neige recouvrant le chemin pavé menant à l'entrée de la serre. Il ne vit pas son amant stopper et s'impacta contre son torse large. Le leader prit le visage en coupe de son ami et lui sourit tendrement.

_ Boude pas. La surprise est pour ce soir. Mais en attendant, je voulais passer un moment avec toi en dehors de l'appartement, dans un endroit calme et...

Sa voix se bloqua et il baissa les yeux, ses pommettes prenant une jolie teinte rosée. Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et constata qu'ils étaient seuls. Qui viendrait dans un jardin botanique en plein hiver ? Il ôta son masque et déposa ses lèvres sur le tissu qui protégeait celles de Jaebum et le remis en place l'air de rien. Puis, il lia ses doigts à ceux gantés de son amant avant d'entrer dans la petite cour végétale. Il savait qu'ils jouaient avec le feu mais l'adrénaline lui faisait le plus grand bien.

Le jardin était désert et Jaebum sentit ses épaules se détendre légèrement. Il espérait énormément de cette journée de couple en extérieur et souhaitait que tout se passe bien. Il voulait dévoiler ses sentiments à Jackson et la tranquillité des lieux l'encourageait à ouvrir son cœur. Les yeux grands ouverts, le Hongkongais se laissa guider sur les allées pavées. Les plafonds vitrés laissaient passer les rayons du soleil hivernal qui brillait au dessus de leur tête, plongeant le bâtiment dans une atmosphère paisible et agréable. Il laissa son regard errer sur les différentes plantes tout autour de lui. Si certaines semblaient avoir mis leur vie en suspens pour laisser passer l'hiver et ses neiges, d'autres exposaient aux yeux de tous leurs couleurs vives et chatoyantes, donnant vie à cette serre endormie. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bassin entouré de lierre tombant où nageaient tranquillement quelques carpes koï rouges et blanches. Accroché à la balustrade en fer forgé tout autour de l'eau, un panier rempli de granulés attira Jackson et il prit quelques grains dans sa main avant de les jeter sur la surface claire du bassin, regardant, un éclat enfantin dans le regard, les poissons monter récupérer leur pitance.

En retrait, Jaebum laissa faire son amant et prit quelques photos, souhaitant à tout prix conserver des souvenirs de cette journée. Du coin de l'oeil, il scrutait les diverses entrées de la serre, guettant quiconque pouvant troubler leur tranquillité et lorsqu'il fut assuré que personne ne puisse les déranger, il rangea son téléphone et ôta ses gants. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Jackson alors qu'il se rapprochait de son corps. Il fit glisser son masque et posa ses lèvres froides contre la peau de son amant qui sourit à s'en faire exploser les joues. Étrangement, Jaebum n'avait pas peur. Son amant dans les bras, leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, il ne pouvait que savourer l'instant, regrettant secrètement de ne pas pouvoir le faire plus souvent. Le plus jeune se retourna entre les bras de son amant, coinçant son dos contre la rambarde et rapprocha leurs visages en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son vis à vis. Il attendit patiemment que son leader ne lui enlève son masque avant de lier leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Il s'en fichait d'être dans un lieu public, à la merci d'hypothétiques photographes épiant leurs faits et gestes. Jaebum l'embrassait et plus rien ne comptait.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle pour Jackson. Couché sur un banc, la tête sur les cuisses de son amant, il avait regarder le soleil se retirer, laissant place à l'étendue sombre de la nuit et ses étoiles. Jaebum consulta sa montre avant de faire bouger le plus jeune qui ronchonna. Il le fit taire d'un baiser et lui remit son masque et sa capuche, faisant abstraction de son air de chien battu et l'aida à se redresser.

_ Le jardin va fermer et ta surprise t'attend.

Un couinement sortit de la bouche de Jackson alors qu'il sautillait vers la sortie, entraînant avec lui le leader hilare par tant d'enthousiasme. Avec tristesse, Jaebum ferma la porte de la serre derrière eux qui avait été leur havre de paix le temps d'une demie journée. Il avait adoré pouvoir embrasser, aimer Jackson au grand jour. Peu de personnes étaient venues les déranger et ils avaient pu en profiter pleinement, sans craintes ni regrets.

_ Jaebum hyung je veux ma surprise !

L'intéressé se détourna de la serre pour tomber sur la silhouette emmitouflé de son amant, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre dans la neige près de l'arrêt de taxi. Ses yeux pétillants s'ancrèrent dans ceux du leader alors qu'il se rapprochait. Un taxi s'arrêta près de Jackson et Jaebum sentit une pointe de regret le titiller. Il aurait aimer braver les interdits en l'embrassant au milieu de l'allée, sans se soucier de l'homme qui promenait son chien de l'autre côté de la rue ou du jeune couple qui marchait vers la ville. Mais il se rattraperait, il se le promettait. 

La voiture les déposa en centre ville devant une devanture lumineuse surmontée d'un panneau clamant My Sweet. Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres du Hongkongais qui caressa brièvement le bras de son amant et planta ses yeux brillants dans les siens, murmurant un merci silencieux. Jackson adorait venir dans le restaurant de son ami Tony Hong mais n'en avait pas souvent l'occasion. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un long moment et l'homme avait été ravi de reconnaître la voix de Jaebum lorsqu'il avait réservé pour eux deux. Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et furent assailli par les odeurs alléchantes qui émanaient du comptoir à droite de l'entrée. Quelques personnes étaient déjà attablées et se délectaient de leur repas copieux sans se soucier des nouveaux arrivants. Bien vite, un jeune homme vint leur demander leur nom de réservation et ils furent guider à travers les tables de bois et diverses salles plus ou moins remplies avant d'être installés dans la véranda chauffée à l'écart de la foule. Le jeune homme se retira après une bref inclinaison et Jaebum put ôter la veste de Jackson et lui déposer un baiser près des lèvres avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur sa banquette de cuir bordeaux. Le leader prit place en face de son amant et soupira lorsque son dos rencontra le rembourrage moelleux. Il prit soin de détailler et ancrer le visage de Jackson dans sa mémoire, souhaitant garder et revivre cet instant avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se pencha légèrement par dessus la table et saisit la main gelée dans la sienne, caressant le dos de son pouce. Aussitôt, le plus jeune planta ses yeux dans ceux de Jaebum et lui sourit. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, savourant tous deux la quiétude des lieux, de la musique douce qui émanait des enceintes, au bruit étouffé des conversations dans les salles voisines. Le leader se mordit la lèvre alors que les mots lui brûlaient les lèvres mais le regard de Jackson le dissuada de parler. Leurs corps se parlaient, leurs doigts liés se disaient "Je t'aime", leurs orbes brillantes se répondaient "Je t'aime aussi"

Des bruits de pas vinrent interrompre leur échange silencieux et les doigts se séparèrent, gardant une distance infime mais tolérable au yeux du Monde. Tony Hong pénétra sur la terrasse, un immense sourire sur le visage. Il serra fortement Jackson dans ses bras avant de brièvement enserrer les épaules du leader, connaissant son aversion pour les contacts physiques. Le gérant s'installa un instant à leur table, discutant de tout et de rien avec le Hongkongais, rattrapant le temps perdu comme les deux vieux amis qu'ils étaient. Jaebum les regarda discuter, savourant la vue idyllique de son amant plein de vie au sourire éclatant. Il fit tout de même attention à ses regards, feignant de traîner sur son téléphone. Il constata qu'il avait un nouveau message de Jinyoung et l'ouvrit rapidement alors que Tony Hong retournait à ses affaires. 

**Jinyoung :**  
C'est la dernière fois Jaebum. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS être seul avec les 3. Odd a fait pipi sur mon oreiller, Kunta a mangé le chargeur de mon téléphone et Nora a volé ma place favorite dans MON lit. Savoure ta soirée et la présence de ton amoureux parce que ton retour va être un enfer. BONNE SOIRÉE. 

Jaebum éteignit son téléphone alors que Jackson se levait de son siège pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant. Le leader sursauta devant tant d'hardiesse en public mais un murmure rassurant lui vint aux oreilles. 

_ J'ai commandé pour toi et personne ne viendra avant un long moment. 

Un baiser fit taire ses remontrances alors que les mains de Jackson glissèrent dans ses cheveux acajous. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du leader qui rougit légèrement. La journée était décidément parfaite.  

_ Merci pour tout.

Le plus âgé planta son regard dans celui de son amant alors qu'il dégagea de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux trop longue sur le front de Jackson. Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa à nouveau, à en perdre haleine. Ses mains retrouvèrent naturellement leur place le long des côtes du plus jeune, caressant la peau chaude sous le tissu.

_ Arrête ça sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Un rire secoua les deux hommes qui se séparèrent légèrement. Le leader laissa glisser ses mains sur les cuisses musclées et finit par les poser sagement contre le dos tendu.

_ Pas de cochonneries en public, c'est noté.

_ Comme si tu en étais capable!

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres pleines de Jackson et Jaebum regretta quelque peu sa provocation verbale. Il savait que c'était un des fantasmes inavoués de son amant mais jamais il ne pourrait. Ils passèrent un long moment à se câliner sur la terrasse du restaurant, sous la lueur des étoiles, avant que leur repas ne leur soit servi.

La soirée finit par s'achever sous une nouvelle chute de neige. Tony Hong resta un long moment avec eux sur le palier du restaurant, faisant s'éterniser les au revoir et leur fit promettre de revenir plus souvent ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers après un regard entendu. Enfin, ils s'éloignèrent du bâtiment, les corps se frôlant dans la nuit glaciale, slalomant entre les piétons encore dehors dans cette ville qui ne dormait jamais. Jackson se dirigeait machinalement vers l'arrêt de taxi lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amant ne le suivait pas. Il le chercha un instant du regard avant de le trouver dans le renfoncement d'une ruelle à l'écart de la foule tardive. Il suivit sa direction, les yeux plein d'interrogations. Jaebum lui saisit la main lorsqu'elle fut à portée de la sienne et rapprocha son corps du sien. Aucun soupçon d'inquiétude ne se dessinait sur ses traits tirés par la fatigue et tendus par un sourire tendre. Délicatement, il ôta le masque de son amant ainsi que le sien. La buée s'évadant de leurs bouches les drapa de ses volutes blanches, les coupant du monde. Les lèvres glacées se lièrent finalement. Les passants leur importaient peu, les regards ne les atteignaient pas, seul comptaient les sentiments partagés qui se libéraient, sans entraves.  


	8. Amour

Un éternuement sonore résonna dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Une main sur la bouche, Jackson s'excusa silencieusement auprès des Maknaes qui squattaient le canapé du salon, une manette de PS4 dans les mains. Jaebum leur fit les gros yeux en les voyant toujours debout malgré l'heure avancée.

_ Dixit le père qui rentre en plein milieu de la nuit.

Blasé, le leader se dirigea vers sa chambre après un rapide signe envers les plus jeunes qui jubilaient d'avoir eu Jaebum à son propre jeu. Bientôt, Jackson apparut dans la chambre, une bouillotte dans les bras. Son nez rouge le faisait renifler sans discontinuité et le plus âgé se sentit gêné. Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'installa dans le lit et attendit que le Hongonkais le rejoigne. Il le serra directement dans ses bras, calant son corps gelé contre le sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Un éternuement échappa à nouveau à Jackson qui soupira. Jaebum lui caressa le visage après avoir rabattu l'épaisse couette sur eux.

_ Je m'excuse.

Le regard surprit de Jackson accrocha le sien.

_ T'excuser de quoi? De m'avoir fait passer une journée magnifique à tes côtés?

Jaebum sourit légèrement et répondit au baiser passionné de son amant qui s'installa sur lui en quête de chaleur.

_ Je recommencerai à l'infini cette journée si je le pouvais alors, je t'en prie, ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir rendu heureux.

Le leader embrassa les cheveux humides de son amant et frictionna son dos gelé. La bouillotte contre son torse le gênait mais il ne dit rien, privilégiant le bien être du plus jeune au sien. Jackson cala son nez froid contre son cou et il frissonna. Rapidement, le souffle calme et régulier de son amant vint s'écraser contre sa peau incandescente. Le Hongkongais adorait le côté bouillotte naturelle de son amant et se retrouvait souvent couché sur lui, son corps quémandant instinctivement cette source de chaleur agréable. Les minutes passèrent et bientôt les heures mais Jaebum ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il passa et repassa ses doigts dans les mèches éparses sur son torse , caressa la joue douce et tendre, glissa sur l'épaule musclée et détendue. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut du crane de son amant avant de se décaler doucement de lui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Morphée le fuyait cette nuit. Sans bruit, il se leva du lit, prenant soin de bien couvrir Jackson pour ne pas que le froid le réveille. La lumière bleutée de l'écran de télé émanait toujours du salon et le leader soupira. Les Maknaes ne dormaient donc jamais ? La mort dans l'âme, il attrapa son téléphone pour s'éclairer sommairement et fouilla dans son sac en quête de son carnet rouge. Des idées lui parasitaient la tête et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant qu'elles ne seraient pas sorties.

Il était en train de noircir une nouvelle page lorsque Jackson s'agita dans leur lit. Jaebum éteignit rapidement le flash de son téléphone mais la voix étouffée de son amant lui vint aux oreilles.

_ Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

_ Je n'y arrive pas.

_ Encore.

La constatation ainsi dite, Jaebum baissa la tête. Beaucoup trop de sentiments contradictoires habitaient le leader et l'empêchaient de se reposer et Jackson en avait conscience. A tâtons, le rappeur se redressa sur le matelas pour se rapprocher de son amant assis au pied du lit. Il enlaça son cou et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

_ Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Le leader ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments, quelque en soit la nature. Tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à se fixer pour évacuer ses idées une par une. Puis, finalement, une idée se détacha des autres, se frayant un chemin au milieu de tous ces nœuds. Le leader alluma la petite lampe de chevet avant de venir se replacer dans l'étreinte de son amant. Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer. Il caressa distraitement une dernière fois la couverture carmin sous ses doigts abîmés, les yeux baissés, avant de le tendre par dessus son épaule.

_ Tout ce qu'il y a là dedans te concerne.. Tout ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire.. Tout se trouve ici.

Le souffle de Jackson se coupa un instant alors que le carnet tombait dans ses mains désormais ouvertes. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur la couverture de cuir, découvrant les irrégularités, la croûte abîmée sur les extrémités d'avoir trop voyagé. Il fixa un moment le cahier avant de glisser son regard le long de la nuque de son amant. Il semblait exténué et ses épaules voûtées attendaient une réponse qui tardait à venir.

_ Je le sais tout ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire ça. Ce sont... tes pensées. Tes secrets.

_ Il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à te dire..

_ Mais tu me les montres.

Jackson se leva délicatement du lit pour glisser sur les cuisses de Jaebum. Il prit son visage en coupe et le força à le regarder.

_ Dans ton regard. Dans tes gestes.

Le plus jeune entrecoupa ses paroles de baisers parsemés le long du visage de son amant qui ferma les yeux. Les mains tremblantes de Jaebum vinrent agripper les hanches de Jackson.

_ Dans tes baisers.

Les lèvres pleines du Hongkongais attrapèrent les siennes dans un baiser profond, rempli d'amour et le leader se sentit partir dans un tourbillon d'envie qui les engloutit rapidement tous les deux, les faisant s'aimer, se découvrir et redécouvrir toute la nuit, bien loin des doutes et tourments qui les travaillaient tous deux.

***********

Jaebum se rongeait le pouce au sang, épiant les moindres gestes de JYP penché sur les feuillets devant lui. Son stylo tapait un rythme imaginaire contre le bureau noir alors que des murmures se faisaient entendre dans le bureau bien trop silencieux. Les minutes semblaient être des heures pour le leader qui se retenait de gigoter sur son siège trop dur. Un sourire souleva légèrement les lèvres du CEO et le jeune homme sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence déjà soutenue. Puis, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, l'homme releva les yeux sur lui. Il tenait fermement les feuillets dans sa main et les tendit au leader qui les saisit, un peu perdu. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que ces chansons plaisaient au CEO. La première sélection étant passée depuis un mois désormais, les GOT7 avaient dû se remettre pleinement au travail pour pouvoir proposer une vingtaine de textes au producteur. Plus abouties, plus recherchées, ces esquisses de chansons venaient des tripes de chaque membre et leur semblaient correspondre aux attentes qui avaient été formulé durant leur première entrevue et séance de débriefing au complet. Une pointe de déception se planta dans les côtes du leader mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Si ces textes n'atteignaient pas les souhaits des producteurs alors ils en écriraient de nouveaux. JYP se racla la gorge, récupérant l'attention de JB.

_ Eh bien Jaebum, je pense que l'on tient quelques titres ici.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête pour tomber sur les visage souriants de son CEO et de son producteur. Il se revoyait des semaines en arrière, devant ces deux mêmes personnes qui lui avaient annoncé la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait pu entendre dans sa vie d'idole. Encore figé, le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre et s'inclina largement devant les deux hommes. Le producteur se leva et vint se placer aux côtés de Jaebum pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Il lui indiqua rapidement quels textes allaient être sélectionnés et peaufinés et ceux qui méritaient plus de travail. Les textes de Jinyoung et Mark avaient été approuvé définitivement, ainsi qu'un de Jackson et Bambam. Et un des siens qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Le leader but les paroles des deux hommes jusqu'à son départ, écoutant leurs dernières recommandations comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsque la porte se referma dans son dos, un profond soupir s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'un immense sourire n'y naisse. Un cri de joie résonna dans le couloir alors que Jackson et Mark arrivaient au pas de course, ayant attendu non loin du bureau les nouvelles. Le Hongkongais ne put se retenir et sauta dans les bras du leader qui l'accueillit avec joie contre lui. Ils se séparent rapidement alors que les autres membres débarquaient, leurs sourires se reflétant sur leurs visages épanouis. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle d'entrainement, leur leader leur montrant les textes sélectionnés. Un éclatant sourire barra le visage de Jackson lorsqu'il repéra un certain texte. Celui que Jaebum avait écrit pour lui. Il attendit que la porte de la salle soit close pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant et de l'embrasser tendrement. Il laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour arriver dans son oreille.

_ Tu vas pouvoir me prouver à chaque concert à quel point tu m'aimes.

Jaebum rougit légèrement et camoufla son visage au creux du cou du Hongkongais. Au début réticent, le plus jeune avait finalement trouvé le courage d'ouvrir le carnet rouge de son amant et avait lu le moindre de ses écrits. Leur relation avait évolué, chassant définitivement les non dits et les doutes de leurs esprits, ne les baignant désormais que dans leur Amour pur, sincère et pleinement partagé. Jamais Jackson n'avait douté des sentiments de Jaebum mais, étalés devant ses yeux curieux et ébahis, il en avait saisi la pleine mesure. Ensemble, ils avaient travaillé sur ces phrases magnifiques et crues pour les transformer en vers poétiques et harmonieux. Et même si cette chanson était le fruit de leur travail commun, Jackson n'y voyait que les sentiments de Jaebum. Et il allait les chanter pour lui, devant le Monde entier.

Les garçons ramassèrent rapidement leurs affaires, pressés de rentrer se reposer à leur appartement après cette longue journée d'entrainement et d'appréhension. Jackson fut le premier prêt. Il savait que l'attendait sa soirée d'anniversaire et avait hâte de découvrir les surprises que Jaebum avait préparé pour lui. Il caressa distraitement la pierre violette qu'il avait autour du cou en détaillant le corps de son amant se plier pour ramasser son sac à dos. Il lui avait fait un cadeau magnifique, matériellement et surtout sentimentalement, et lui avait posé tout un tas de questions sur la lithothérapie et ses bienfaits ; tellement que le leader lui avait fait la promesse de l'emmener dans le magasin concerné. Enfin, ils prirent la direction de la sortie et Jaebum vola un baiser à son amant, aux anges. Le leader consulta rapidement son téléphone pour constater que la surprise était prête et un petit sourire souleva le coin de ses lèvres. Le plus jeune lui tira la langue en le bousculant, impatient comme un soir de Noël. Une soirée éprouvante émotionnellement l'attendait mais Jaebum était prêt à le soutenir.

Lorsque Jackson passa la porte de l'appartement, deux bras délicats vinrent encerclés son corps et des lèvres caressèrent sa joue. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur tant chérie de sa mère et les autres membres s'éloignèrent, laissant la famille Wang se retrouver après un si long moment. La bonne odeur des mets cantonnais leur donnèrent rapidement l'eau à la bouche et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table joliment dressée, déjà assiégée par les trois boules de poils excités par tant d'animation. Jaebum soupira longuement et s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il avait réussi à garder le secret toute la journée, ignorant les regards tristes de son amant qui se languissait de ses parents en cette journée si particulière ; sachant pertinemment que la famille Wang était dans leur appartement, préparant tout ce que leur fils préférait. Mama Wang vint rapidement déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du leader qui sourit. Des larmes plein les yeux, Jackson vint se jeter dans les bras de Jaebum, murmurant des merci à l'infini, faisant éclore des papillons dans son ventre. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que les autres membres les charriaient amicalement depuis la table du salon. Après un dernier baiser, ils s'installèrent avec les autres et se jetèrent sur le repas copieux et délicieux de la famille Wang.

Plus tard, Jaebum alla récupérer son appareil photo dans sa chambre et commença à immortaliser tous ces moments qui s'annonçaient comme de merveilleux souvenirs ; les Maknaes qui jouaient avec Odd et Nora, Jinyoung qui défiait Kunta du regard, Mark et Youngjae rigolant à gorge déployée avec papa Wang. Il écoutait Jackson babiller devant ses parents comme le petit enfant qu'il était resté en leur compagnie, vantant les talents d'écriture de chaque membre autour de la table après leur avoir annoncé que leurs textes avaient été accepté. Les mots se succédaient et s'entrechoquaient dans sa bouche impatiente, souhaitant rattraper le temps perdu.

Tard dans la nuit, la fatigue rattrapa les membres un par un. Mark fut le premier à déclarer forfait et s'éclipsa accompagné des trois boules de poils dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à son leader mais il adorait dormir avec les chatons, bouillottes et boites à ronronnement qui lui tenaient compagnie et le berçaient dans ses nuits solitaires. Jinyoung le suivit peu de temps après ainsi que les Maknaes. Jackson, blotti entre ses parents sur le canapé ne tarda pas à somnoler aussi. La tristesse envahit ses traits alors que les au revoir se rapprochaient et il laissa sa tête se caler contre celle de sa mère ; Jaebum et Youngjae préférèrent leur laisser un peu d'intimité et se dirigèrent sur la terrasse, ayant besoin de prendre l'air. Le leader s'appuya contre la rambarde en fer forgé et ferma les yeux, laissant la froideur de la nuit et les flocons glacés caresser sa peau. Ils gardèrent un instant le silence avant que Youngjae ne prenne la parole.

_ Tu sais, des fois je regrette d'avoir déménagé.

Jaebum planta ses yeux dans les siens, surpris. Vivre avec son frère était la chose que Youngjae désirait le plus ; être proche de sa famille était quelque chose de rare et précieux pour les idoles.

_ Quand je vous vois avec Jackson, cette complicité, ces moments furtifs au quotidien.. Mark s'amuser avec les chats, les Maknaes faire leurs bêtises, maman Jinyoung... Je ne les vis plus.

Le leader se rapprocha de son ami et le prit brièvement dans ses bras. Il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ces deux jours qu'il avait passé en solitaire, loin d'eux, lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point les choses si insignifiantes du quotidien pouvaient manquer lorsqu'elles n'étaient plus.

_ Tu sais que la porte t'es toujours ouverte. Ta place est toujours libre.

_ Faux. Trois monstres poilus l'ont pris !

Jaebum sentit son coeur se glacer avant d'entendre le rire puissant de Youngjae.

_ Tu verrais ta tête ! Je rigole Jaebum !

Le leader le frappa à l'épaule alors qu'un nouvel éclat de rire le secouait. La culpabilité lui aurait rongé les nerfs si ses compagnons à poils étaient la cause du mal être de son ami. Le plus jeune ébouriffa les cheveux de son leader avant de se faire frapper à nouveau. La porte de la baie vitrée glissa pour laisser passer le visage humide de Mama Wang. Jaebum vint la prendre dans ses bras pour les au revoir avant de serrer chaleureusement la main de son mari. Jackson lia rapidement ses doigts tremblants autour du bras de son amant qui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux dans un geste de soutien silencieux. Bientôt, les visages souriants de la famille Wang disparurent derrière le pan de bois et Jackson vint nicher son visage dans le cou du plus âgé qui lui caressa le dos. Il laissa les larmes couler, évacuer la frustration et les émotions qui l'avaient submergé toute la soirée. Youngjae leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Jinyoung où il allait passer la nuit, en souvenir de leurs années de dortoir à sept, seule pièce où les chats avaient une interdiction farouche de pénétrer. Délicatement, Jaebum prit le visage en coupe de son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement avant d'accoler leurs fronts.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Jackson.

Un petit sourire lui répondit alors que leurs lèvres se scellèrent à nouveau. Jaebum amorça un mouvement pour se diriger vers leur chambre mais le plus jeune le retint par les hanches, le surprenant légèrement.

_ Je veux dormir devant la baie vitrée.

Le leader embrassa son front et se détacha de lui pour aller chercher les couettes moelleuses. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient dormi dans ce salon, par flemme ou envie, mais toutes ces fois avaient été spéciales pour Jaebum. Ils avaient dormi ici le soir de leur premier baiser, blottis l'un contre l'autre et submergés par leurs émotions et désirs qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à contenir. Ils avaient dormi ici le soir de leur unique dispute de couple, se déchirant mutuellement entre passion et raison. Le regard du leader se voila alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait failli faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en rejetant ainsi l'amour sincère et infini du rappeur, guidé par la raison et les doctrines de la société qui lui murmuraient à l'oreille que leur relation ne les mènerait à rien de bien. Il se secoua mentalement alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce. Il ne devait plus réfléchir au passé. Un présent idéal le faisait avancer et un futur radieux lui tendait les bras. Jackson l'attendait, sagement blotti contre la baie, son regard errait sur les lumières de la ville alors qu'un petit sourire dansait sur ses lèvres roses. Le leader vint installer leur matelas de fortune et attendit que son amant n'en fasse de même. Il resta un moment à détailler son profil qu'il trouvait si harmonieux, ses lèvres pleines et son nez délicatement recourbé avant que son regard insistant et explorateur ne fasse rire l'intéressé.

_ Je suis si beau que ça ?

Le leader se contenta de sourire alors que Jackson, fier de lui, commençait à se déshabiller. La petite pierre violette retomba délicatement sur son torse et attira le regard de Jaebum qui tendit la main pour la caresser. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ J'espère qu'elle te protégera autant que je l'aimerais.

Le plus jeune se laissa glisser sur le corps de son amant, guidé par cette main aimante posée sur son coeur. Il resta un instant en suspens au dessus du visage aimé avant d'unir leurs lèvres en un baiser délicat.

_ Tu seras là quoi qu'il arrive.


	9. Epilogue

Jaebum inspira un grand coup alors que la maquilleuse se tournait vers le miroir pour récupérer le poudrier. D'habitude, toutes ces préparations semblaient interminables aux yeux du leader mais aujourd'hui, si près de ce Meet & Greet qu'il savait allait marquer un tournant dans sa vie, les minutes semblaient être aussi frivoles que des secondes. Ses doigts nerveux tournaient et retournaient ses bagues alors que sa jambe tapait un rythme imaginaire, martyrisant la moquette déjà usée par tant de personnes avant lui. A ses côtés, Jackson terminait de faire coiffer ses cheveux désormais peroxydés en arrière, dégageant son visage sérieux et concentré. Sa veste en jean déchirée laissait apparaître ses biceps gonflés par les échauffements déjà faits et Jaebum ne put s'empêcher de suivre la veine saillante des yeux, laissant son regard glisser de l'épaule musclée aux mains enserrant son téléphone. Il reconnut la photo de Mama Wang et le jeune homme préféra se détourner plutôt que d'espionner malencontreusement la conversation de son ami avec sa génitrice. Il avait déjà surpris une conversation entre les deux le concernant et s'était senti défaillir de gêne de savoir à quel point Jackson pouvait être détailler en racontant leur vie privée à sa propre mère. La maquilleuse se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du leader qui s'excusa. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la femme terminer son oeuvre. Il entendait Youngjae faire ses vocalises ainsi que Jinyoung. Les deux Maknaes devaient encore être en train de préparer un coup monté, à moins que Bambam n'ait eut l'idée de sortir tout le dressing pour trouver la tenue parfaite. Le rire de Mark résonna dans la loge et assura le leader sur sa première idée. La voix de Seunghoon s'éleva au dessus des autres.

_ Encore 5 minutes et c'est à vous.

L'adrénaline fit pulser le coeur du leader alors que la maquilleuse s'éloignait de lui pour admirer son travail. Satisfaite, elle lui sourit avant de ramasser ses affaires. Le jeune homme se leva finalement de son fauteuil et enfila la veste que lui tendait la styliste. Le cuir le glaça un instant avant de se réchauffer et de ne faire qu'un avec sa peau incandescente. Ses larges épaules ainsi mises en valeur, deux mains baladeuses vinrent les caresser et les enserrer délicatement. Une tête blonde se nicha contre sa nuque alors qu'un baiser aérien et discret se déposa dans son cou.

_ Chic et sexy.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du leader alors que Jackson s'éloignait rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et ne devaient pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Les yeux de Jaebum glissèrent sur la chute de reins de son ami prolongée par son pantalon noir si moulant et il se sentit rougir violemment. Le bras de Jinyoung se posa un instant sur ses épaules et un murmure glissa dans son oreille.

_ Ne fais pas ça sur scène si tu tiens à ton secret...

Jaebum hocha la tête avant de suivre les autres afin d'être équipé de son oreillette et d'un micro. Son coeur tapait brutalement contre ses côtes alors que les autres membres se plaçaient en cercle autour de lui. Leur cri de guerre résonna dans sa tête, lui rappelant à quel point il était heureux de faire parti des GOT7, de connaître chacun de ces membres qui étaient devenus bien plus que de simples collègues et amis. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Jackson. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais ne devait pas. Le producteur ainsi que leur manager et autres membres du staff technique avaient leurs regards braqués sur eux. Enfin, le temps d'entrer en scène arriva et chacun se dirigea vers les rideaux noirs qui masquaient leurs silhouettes à la vue de leurs fans impatients. Jackson réussit à saisir furtivement les doigts de Jaebum dans les siens et les serra amoureusement avant de les lâcher. Un sourire ourla les lèvres du leader alors qu'il entrait en scène en premier, il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui donner du courage et l'envie d'exposer leur nouvel album empli de textes importants pour eux, pour lui, au Monde.

***********

Lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent dans la salle, Jaebum ferma les yeux. Il laissa la musique l'envahir, imprégner chaque cellule de son corps, guider sa conscience vers les souvenirs qui avaient fait naître cette chanson. Il savait que dans quelques secondes, la voix de Jackson allait retentir au creux de son oreille, rendant réelle cette déclaration longtemps garder secrète dans son carnet à la couverture de cuir rouge et son coeur s'emballa. Enfin, les mots le transpercèrent, clouant son âme sur place.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton coeur me veut alors sois honnête_  
_Tu as su dès que tu m'as vu que pour la première fois_

Jaebum se mordit fortement la lèvre et baissa la tête. Il ne devait pas regarder Jackson lorsqu'il chantait, sachant pertinemment que l'éclat dans son regard le trahirait. Alors il préféra clore définitivement ses paupières, profitant pleinement des sensations que lui prodiguait cette chansons. Les paroles se succédaient, contant ses propres sentiments et ressentis aux yeux de tous. Sa partie arriva rapidement et sa voix puissante explosa dans les enceintes.

_J'espère que nous pourrons être encore plus proche l'un de l'autre_

_J'espère que tu comprends mon coeur_

Le reste de la chanson se déroula en un battement de cil pour le leader qui sentait son organe palpitant prendre finalement un rythme régulier quoi que plus puissant qu'à l'accoutumé. Les dernières notes s'égrenaient sur sa voix mélodieuse et ses yeux s'ancrèrent finalement à ceux de son amant.

_Je te veux bébé_

_Une fois de plus_

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage de Jackson alors que les applaudissement résonnaient. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Jaebum ait eu le courage de faire ça. Il avait chanté devant des centaines de fans, devant des milliers d'internautes, son amour pour lui. Les yeux lui piquaient mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Il regarda du coin de l'œil son leader qui expliquait comme il le pouvait, aussi sobrement et professionnellement que possible, la signification de cette chanson au MC enthousiaste. Le Hongkongais crevait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre la tête. Il se fit la promesse de frapper son amant la prochaine fois que celui ci doutait de ses capacités à lui montrer son amour, lui qui lui prouvait de la plus belle des façons avec ce nouvel album.

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent dans la bonne humeur, entrecoupées de quelques minutes de discussions avec le MC opérant avec eux pour cette soirée. Leur chanson titre arriva finalement et la scène fut plongée dans le noir pour être dégagée. Chacun s'installa à sa place, attendant avec fébrilité les premières notes. Jackson frôla le corps du leader et lui murmura à l'oreille, prenant bien soin d'éloigner le micro de sa bouche.

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Jaebum sursauta lorsque le corps chaud de Jackson frôla le sien. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent et Jinyoung dut les secouer gentillement pour qu'ils s'installent rapidement à leurs places respectives. Les yeux dans les yeux, les lèvres de Jaebum formèrent un "Je t'aime aussi" alors que la musique s'élevait dans la salle, les plongeant dans leur chorégraphie avec professionnalisme.

***********

Un verre de cocktail dans la main, Jackson regardait ses amis aux anges accompagnés de leurs familles. Bambam tenait la jambe aux parents de Yugyeom, se greffant comme à son habitude à cette famille qu'il appréciait particulièrement tandis que Mark savourait la présence de son père accompagné de Youngjae et ses parents. Près du Hongkongais, les parents de Jinyoung et Jaebum discutaient joyeusement, amis de longues dates comme leurs fils respectifs. Le blond but une lampée de son cocktail alors que sa gorge le serrait. Il n'en voulait pas à ses parents de ne pas avoir pu être présents. Il les avait au creux de sa main grâce à son téléphone et ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait eu la chance de les avoir pour son anniversaire et devait les revoir dans les semaines à venir, après la promo de leur album et savait s'en contenter. Une main chaude se glissa dans son cou alors qu'une paire de lèvres baisa sa joue. Un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage du plus jeune devant le regard débordant d'émotions de son amant.

_ Viens donc te joindre à nous.

_ Je ne veux pas interférer dans les retrouvailles familiales.

_ Tu es de ma famille aussi.

Jackson ancra son regard surpris dans celui sincère de son amant. Il jeta un oeil rapide autour d'eux pour constater qu'ils ne restaient que les membres et leurs familles. Cependant, le blond se contenta d'enlacer fortement le corps de son amant, calant ses lèvres contre son cou où il déposa un baiser bouillant.

_ Merci Jaebum. Pour tout.

Les lèvres du leader embrassèrent la tempe dégagée du rappeur alors qu'ils se décollaient l'un de l'autre. Délicatement, Jaebum lia leurs doigts et les dirigea vers ses parents qui les regardaient discrètement. Il leur fit un immense sourire et s'appuya contre sa mère alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de Jackson, les rapprochant le plus possible. La mère de sa moitié saisit les doigts du Hongkongais et lui sourit tendrement, comme une mère à un fils, réchauffant le coeur déjà malmené du blond. Un baiser se déposa tendrement dans ses cheveux et il leva les yeux pour regarder son amant. Son air sérieux contrastait avec la douceur de sa main sur son épaule et ses lèvres courbées. La voix de Seunghoon s'éleva dans leur dos, faisant se décoller les deux amants qui ne l'avaient pas pu entrer.

_ Les garçons, il est temps d'y aller.

Avec douceur, la mère de Jaebum attrapa le bras de son gendre et l'éloigna de son fils qui ronchonnait, le coeur encore en vrac de l'arrivée impromptue de leur manager. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et laissa sa tête reposée sur l'épaule musclée du jeune homme qui rougit.

_ Merci d'être entré dans sa vie Jackson.

_ Merci de m'y avoir autorisé.

Un sourire humide se dessina sur le visage de Jackson. Le groupe mis un instant de côté, il se rendait compte tous les jours de la chance qu'il pouvait avoir d'être aimé par Jaebum, de par de petits gestes ou paroles, et son coeur semblait ne jamais s'en accommoder. Sa vie semblait être idyllique. Il pouvait vivre de la musique, cette passion qui avait changé le cap de sa vie, entouré de ses collègues et amis et ça n'avait pas de prix. Il avait la chance d'avoir un petit ami qu'il osait qualifier de parfait, malgré les nombreux défauts que celui ci s'obstinait à se trouver, et d'être accepté à bras ouverts par sa belle famille. Avec douceur, il serra les doigts délicats de la femme contre lui. Il se rappelait encore le jour où Jaebum l'avait présenté officiellement comme son petit ami, du regard surpris de son beau père aux yeux humides de sa belle mère. Ce jour là, elle lui avait fait promettre de rendre son grand garçon réservé et ronchon heureux et il tiendrait sa promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive. 

Furtivement, le blond jeta un oeil derrière son épaule alors que tout le monde sortait du bâtiment. Jaebum discutait avec son paternel, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste et le nez bas comme à son habitude. Malgré les années, le leader semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise de partager sa vie sentimentale avec ses parents, jardin secret qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas dévoilé. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient souvent chamaillé sur le fait que le plus âgé ne souhaitait pas parler de leur relation à ses parents, ne voulant pas s'exposer et surtout les décevoir. Jackson avait longuement remercier sa propre mère lorsque celle ci avait fait entendre raison à la jeune mule que pouvait être le coréen, lui assurant que ses parents l'aimaient et l'accepteraient quel qu'était son choix. Enfin, Jaebum releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son amant. Ils échangèrent un sourire et reprirent leur marche jusqu'à leur appartement.

***********

Appuyé contre la baie vitrée, Kunta dans les bras, Jaebum laissait son regard errer comme à son habitude sur la ville en contre bas. Ses parents discutaient avec son amant sur le canapé, l'invitant à se joindre à eux la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient l'occasion et le temps de voir leurs familles. Le ronronnement du chat emplissait la pièce ainsi que les miaulements plaintifs du chaton blanc qui demandait de l'attention. Le leader ne sentit pas son amant se glisser à ses côtés et sursauta lorsqu'il lui saisit le bras, dérangeant le chat qui miaula.

_ Moi aussi je veux un peu d'attention de ton maître écoute ! Partage un peu !

Jaebum rigola alors que Jackson tirait la langue au chat noir. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, mettant fin à sa dispute avec le félin. Il en avait rêvé toute la soirée et pouvait enfin assouvir ses envies. Il ne rougit que légèrement lorsqu'il se rappela de la présence de ses parents et Jackson gloussa de joie. Les progrès étaient réellement visibles depuis quelques temps et le rappeur ne pouvait que les apprécier. Délicatement, Jaebul confia Kunta à sa mère qui le prit avec joie contre elle ainsi qu'Odd qui frisait la crise de nerfs,m au bas du canapé, et fit glisser la baie vitrée. Les deux amants s'isolèrent un instant à l'extérieur de leur appartement, savourant les bras de l'autre après cette soirée tout en retenue. Jackson attrapa rapidement les lèvres de son leader, l'emprisonnant dans un baiser passionné qui lui ravageait le ventre d'envie. Ils se détachèrent légèrement, accolant leurs fronts.

_ Tu déclares ton amour devant tout le monde, tu m'embrasses sur notre balcon, certes masqué par le paravent mais quand m...

Les lèvres de Jaebum se plaquèrent contre celle du blond qui se laissa guider dans cette danse qu'il appréciait plus que tout. Les mains du leader caressèrent les côtes du rappeur tandis que celles du plus jeune glissèrent dans les mèches acajou.

_ Tu parles trop.

Un rire secoua Jackson alors qu'un autre baiser lui coupa le souffle. Ils avaient le temps pour les mots. Toute une tournée pour se les chanter...

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !   
> Comme je suis un cerveau percé... Je dois avouer que j'avais totalement oublié de poster la suite de cette fiction T_T Et donc pour me faire pardonner et pour que ça ne se reproduise pas et vous laisse dans l'attente, je vous publie la totalité !   
> J'espère que vous aurez apprécier lire cette fiction autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire.   
> Mon bébé <3 ahem bref ! Bonne soirée à tous! En espérant vous retrouvez sur de prochaines fictions !


End file.
